Panowie, szanujmy wspomnienia
by Filigranka
Summary: Miejsce na wszystkie przyszłe drobne cracki, humoreski i dramaty (ja się przecież nie powstrzymam), jakie mi do głowy w związku z Wiedźminem przyjdą. Na zaś sobie zaklepuję. Rating, bo przy tym kanonie... Występują, jak to zwykle, wszystko i wszyscy.
1. Chapter 1

Docelowo: zbiorówka cracków różnorakich, które mi do głowy przyszły i przyjdą. Właściwie zwykle to mi i Hasz. I dla niej, z okazji urodzin, pierwszy drobiazg.

* * *

**Panowie, szanujmy wspomnienia**

_Dla Haszyszymory_.

* * *

Foltest obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem rachunek, opiewający na kilkaset orenów.

— Vernon, ja ciebie lubię — oznajmił. — Dałem ci stopień oficerski. Komendę nad tą zgrają skurwysy... Niebieskimi Pasami. Nie wątpisz chyba w moją łaskawość?

Roche, poczerwieniawszy gwałtownie, próbując się równocześnie skłonić i pozostać w pozycji na baczność, gorliwie zaprzeczył. Nie wątpi. Nie śmie.

— I dlatego dam ci szansę — król zignorował rozpoczętą już przemowę wdzięczności — żebyś mi jednak udowodnił, że ten rachunek z burdelu faktycznie jest służbowy. Że dla dobra Temerii i dynastii, i mojego nade wszystko te oreny wydałeś. Dam ci szansę, choć szczerze wątpię, żebyś ty dał radę. Ale proszę. Nawet więcej, jak mnie przekonasz, to ci jeszcze sto orenów dorzucę. W ramach zakładu. Jak mnie nie przekonasz, cóż, z żołdu będziesz płacił.

Vernon wyprostował się ponownie do nienagannej postawy raportowej.

— Bo popełniłem błąd. Przez moje niedoświadczenie na stanowisku — wytłumaczył. — I przyszedłem go wyznać waszej wysokości. Jak dobremu seniorowi. Jak ojcu...

— Z rachunkiem przyszedłeś. No, to faktycznie, jako ten syn marnotrawny do ojca, narozrabiało się, a potem „kochany tatku, ratuj! płać!"... Chociaż nie nadużywajmy może takich porównań — zreflektował się władca. — Będą znowu po Wyzimie jakieś chędożone plotki chodziły.

— Znalazłem ich źródło ostatnio — przypomniał gorliwie Roche — i chciałem powywieszać...

Foltest machnął ręką.

— Pół dworu chciałeś mi powywieszać. A ludzie plotkują, to zwyczajna rzecz. Nie dawaj im po prostu powodu niewczesnymi meteorami...

— Metaforami. I to nie metafora tylko...

— ...meteorami porównań — dokończył z łagodnym rozbawieniem król. — Zaraza, ty te słowniki chowasz pod poduszką? Pod siennikiem, jak nie masz poduszki? Że ci tak dobrze do głowy ta wiedza wchodzi?

W spojrzeniu Vernona zamigotała podejrzliwość.

— Czytam — odparł ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, co źle robi. — Ze słownikiem spać by niewygodnie było. I dlaczego niby...

— Przesąd taki dworski — wyjaśnił szybko władca, zdjęty czymś jakby litością. — Że jak się śpi z książką, to wiedza lepiej do głowy wchodzi. Przesąd. Nieprawda. Żart taki — podkreślił. — Ad rem: rachunek.

— Popełniłem błąd — powtórzył Roche. — Omyłkę w osądzie. Posłałem chłopców do burdelu, ze względu na morale, wiadomo...

— Zwyczajna to rzecz. I zapłaciłbym od ręki, gdyby nie wysokość. Coście tam zrobili z tymi nieszczęsnymi kur... kobietami, wymordowaliście je? — Foltest nie należał do najcierpliwszych słuchaczy.

— Nie. I poszedłem z chłopakami. Żeby się integrować — agent westchnął, zamilkł speszony, wzrok wbił w punkt na ścianie tuż obok oczu suwerena.

Suweren miał serce.

— Z początku wszystko szło dobrze... — podrzucił jowialnym tonem.

'

'

Z początku wszystko szło dobrze. Jedli, pili, popuszczali pasa i spuszczali spodnie. Nawet nie po kątach, w porządnych warunkach, burdel miał kilka malutkich sypialni. Vernon tylko pił, jak zwykle, ale kompania zdawała się na to nie zwracać większej uwagi; złośliwostki dotyczące orientacji lub sprawności dał radę wyplenić, gdy był jeszcze szarym żołnierzem, po awansie nikt już nie śmiał choćby życzliwie pomyśleć „kapitan porządny facet, ale wiecie, kobiet nie lubi". Czy czegośkolwiek w ten deseń.

I wtedy musiało się rozlec donośnym, operowym wręcz, tak głośnością, jak rozwibrowaniem, altem (Roche chadzał teraz do opery; rychło się przekonując, że inaczej niż hrabiom, magom czy intelektualistom, jemu na niej zasypiać, ciamkać, wpatrywać się w dekolty i omawiać polityki nie było wolno):

— A kogo to moje starrre oczy widzą?— „ą" drżało w powietrzu ładne parę sekund. — Verrrnuś li?

Kapitan zamrugał. Przyjrzał się tchnącemu dostojeństwem, powagą tudzież skromnością obliczu – owoc wielce szlachetnych, acz niepłacących lędźwi musiał to być – burdelmamy. Usunął w wyobraźni wielką perukę rudych loków, bakłażanowy kapelusz z pawimi piórami, różowe boa, suknię w kilku odcieniach fioletu oraz różu, kilogramy makijażu, z dziesięć lat i trzydzieści kilo.

— Ciocia Prymulka? — jęknął.

— Madame Prrimevèrrre, teraz. Kobiecie w moim wieku i mojej pozycji nie wszystko już wypada. — Zamachała złoto-różowym wachlarzem, malowanym w erotyczne scenki rodzajowe. — Lecz ci łaskawie wybaczam omyłkę — zachichotała. — Ja cię prrrzecież znam od...

Od kolebki. Od czasów, gdy stawiałeś pierwsze kroki. Od najmłodszych lat. Od czasów, gdyś matczynej piersi nie odchodził. Było tyle ładnych określeń na znajomość sięgającą dzieciństwa, które Roche wyczytał w słownikach. Tyle ładnych, grzecznych, nieupokarzających określeń. Z jakiegoś powodu lud uparcie odmawiał ich używania.

— ...czasu, gdy sikałeś w pieluchy i ssałeś mamusinego cyca! — zakończyła więc rozczulona Madame.

Ktoś z żołnierzy parsknął. Głośno. Koledzy, sami zaciskający usta, zakrywający wargi kuflami, teatralnie krztuszący się alkoholem lub nurkujący strategicznie pod spódnice czy stoły, dali mu sójkę w bok. Madame – a szlag by to, pomyślał zirytowany i powoli zażenowany Vernon, ciotka Prymcia i basta – najwyraźniej tego nie zauważyła. Albo zauważyła i uznała za urocze. W końcu kobiety jej pokroju lubią być w centrum uwagi, oklaski, śmieszki, pokątne chichoty, to je tylko podbechtuje.

— Może ja wezmę pokój, żeby ciocia stratna nie była, i sobie porozmawiamy przy szklaneczce wiśniówki? Prywatnie, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać? Opowiecie mi, jak tam leci, ciociu? — spróbował desperacko kapitan.

— Et! stara bida — „et" trzasnęło, jak bicz, prawie pod sopran podpadło. — Ale gdzie ty się będziesz, kochanie moje, wydatkami turrrbował? Po ciemnicach jakich siedział, jakbyśmy spiskowcami albo obszczymurrrkami, co to się na kobiety od wielkiego święta wybierrrają, byli? Mój buhdel — „burdel" wymawiała, jak południowa szlachta, czyli bez „r" – czy nie mój buhdel? Mój! — Uderzyła w szynkwas wachlarzem z taką werwą i rozmachem, że nieszczęsny rekwizyt prawie pękł, a szklanki się zatrzęsły. — Nie będę przecież ciebie za godzinki rrrozliczała, rrrobaczku. Posiedzimy sobie tutaj, w salonie, jak porządni ludzie! Ale z wiśniówką to fantastyczna idea jest, polej nam, Fiona.

„Fiona" na pewno miała na imię Marta albo Agnes, albo Vesanna, albo Wierka. Ciotka Prymulka, odkąd tylko Roche pamiętał, uwielbiała wszakże imię „Fiona", nazywała tak swoje kolejne psy, koty, a nawet papugę.

Papuga cioci Prymci stanowiła małą sensację w ich dzielnicy, gdzie tak egzotycznych przedmiotów zwykle nie widywano. Zgoła nigdy. Prymulka mieszkała jednak dawniej w jakimś mieście z porządną dzielnicą portową, taką, gdzie w burdelach marynarze płacili pięcioma walutami (w tym nilfgaardzkimi, rozmarzała się zawsze ciocia), a magazyny pełne były towarów nawet z Zerrikanii. Papuga, twierdziła kobieta, musiała uciec z takiego magazynu czy statku; ona ją tylko, biedaczkę, wzięła do siebie. Roche już w dzieciństwie podejrzewał, że ciotka Prymcia, zawsze lubiąca kolory, egzotykę i „trochę wykwinciku", jak mawiała, po prostu ptaszysko zwędziła. Ewentualnie wycyganiła od któregoś gacha.

Dzisiaj za Fionę robiła szczupła, zahukana brunetka, dziecko prawie jeszcze, ubrana w wielowarstwowy stos kolorowych szmatek – przy jej typie urody to nawet nieźle wyglądało – w którym ewidentnie czuła się nieswojo. Vernon wiśniówkę przyjął. Miał dziwną pewność, że się mu przyda. Chłopaki podejrzanie ucichli.

— To co u cioci... Madame? — spytał, chcąc odpłynąć na bezpieczniejsze wody. — Jakaś przygoda ostatnio? Może taka, jak z tym kupcem bławatnym, jak mu tam było... Żwirko Maciej?

Madame zafalował obfity i nieodziany biust. Powachlowała się gwałtownie.

— Dużo by mówić, dużo by mówić... Ale co cię obchodzą zwierzenia starej baby...

— Ciocia jeszcze całkiem młoda — jął gorliwie zapewniać Roche.

Jeden z żołnierzy, Warcisław Bęcka, zwany „Gębą", ze względu na długi jęzor, dość już nachlany, by i dowódcy się nie bać, również rzucił się z zapewnieniami. Niestety. Kapitan od razu zrozumiał, co tamta zdradziecka szuja planuje, spróbował drania ustawić do pionu, lecz Prymulka zdecydowanie zaprotestowała przeciwko „takiemu językowi w porządnym domu publicznym". Normalnie Roche by się powołał na jurysdykcję, pytając tonem uprzejmem, aluzyjnie wielce, czy burdelmama chce mieć wszystkie pracujące elfki powieszone albo przynajmniej przetrzymane miesiąc w ciupie za „podejrzenie o kontakty ze Scoia'tael". Ciotce tego jednak zrobić nie mógł. Była koleżanką matki. Bardzo w sumie sympatyczną. Przynajmniej tak sądził w dzieciństwie.

Wprawiona przez podstępnego Warcisława w nostalgiczny nastrój, Madame Primevère zaczęła wspominać stare, dobre czasy. Oczywiście. A skoro ktoś z owych czasów siedział przed nią, cały, żywy i ogólnie – „tak bardzo urrrosłeś! Taki z ciebie przystojny żołnierzyk, za pół ceny bym ci dała, no, tobie to oczywiście nie do końca, ale wiesz, tak jakby, sobowtórrrowi... No! Wiadomo, wyprzystojniałeś, zmężniałeś nam, chociaż w dzieciństwie śliczny, jak mały aniołeczek z obrrrazeczka byleś, śliczniutki po prostu, tylko wtedy właśnie, wiadomo, dziecko, tak barrrdziej dziewczęco, aż się czasem ludzie mylili i cię za dziewczynkę brrrali, pamiętasz? Albo elfika, jak miałeś zasłonięte uszy? A ty się wtedy tak oburzałeś, w krzyk zaraz..."

— Elfika? — powtórzyło z pół oddziału, ubawione.

Zaczęło się, pomyślał męczeńsko Roche, rezygnując z planu skierowania rozmowy na bezpieczniejsze tory. Rzeczywiście, zaczęło się.

— Właściwie, jak tak spojrzeć...

— Nos, zdecydowanie nos!

— Ano, skrzydełka nosa takie delikatne, po tym poznasz elfi pomiot, mówili w świątyni...

— Nos! A i uszka takie może trochę mniej okrągłe niż zwykle...

— Nos! Nos!

— Kolejka dla wszystkich! — krzyknął Vernon w rozpaczliwej próbie zmiany tematu.

Zadziałało. Chwilowo. Częściowo. Teraz wszyscy sobie przypomnieli, że podobno przypominał też dziewczynkę i w ogóle był ładniutki. Prymulka, jak każda starsza pani, zagadnięta o bliskie sobie dzieci, była więcej niż rozmowna. Rozpływała się wprost.

— Ubierałyśmy go sukieneczki damskie, nawet, jak już całkiem duży, strrrasznie się o to burzyłeś, pamiętasz? Potem tylko w domu mogłyśmy, jak nas tęsknica za obrrazkami takich pańskich dzieweczek brała, bo na dworze, pamiętasz, rrrobaczku, to tak się biłeś z kolegami, aż furrczało, z tych sukienek to by nic nie zostało!

Podli żołnierze dopytali o sukienki. Kapitan wiedział, że na najbliższe parę miesięcy trzeba będzie wprowadzić oficjalny zakaz używania słowa „rrrobaczku". I bezwzględnie karrrać, tfu, karać, złamanie. Karcerem.

— Sukieneczki miałyśmy przepiękne! Pamiętasz, Verrrnuś? Taką moją jedną? Z cyrku ją miałam, znałam tam jedną karlicę, jak zmarła, to dostałam w spadku, bo wiedziała, że lubię takie rzeczy, szyku trochę, wykwinciku, że doceniam gust...

Roche pamiętał. I mimo lat doświadczenia w boju, robiło się mu słabo. Był dziwnie pewien, że na przemian to blednie, to czerwienieje niczym czarodziejskie kule, oświetlające bale.

— Śliczna była, śliczniutka, niebieska taka, z falbanami. Miała takie błyszczące krrropelki, kółeczka, jakby... Dajcie mi jeszcze wiśniówki, to na pamięć dobrze rrrobi... Cekiny! Miała cekiny! I obszywana była monetami, dla większej szykowności, brzęczała przy każdym krrroku.

Niebieskie Pasy umierały ze śmiechu. Tłumiąc może co bardziej widowiskowe zewnętrzne oznaki, ale Vernon był pewien. Ciocia Prymulka, oszołomiona powodzeniem wśród tylu dzielnych, przystojnych młodych mężczyzn, nie dała się długo prosić o kolejne anegdotki. Chłopaki woleli zaś słuchać niż iść do sypialni z dziewczynkami, chociaż dowódca był gotów stawiać – ba, paru tych, co to już w pokoikach legli, wróciło do głównej sali. Spiesznie vel półnago.

Kapitan, zrozpaczony, po prostu zamawiał najmocniejsze alkohole. Istniała bowiem szansa, że chłopaki, spiwszy się, jutro nic pamiętać nie będą.

Nie będą więc pamiętać, jak sobie kobiecymi czernidłami wykonał makijaż bojowy. Ani jak sobie woskiem wydepilował, a juści, połowę głowy, bo uznał, że to wojenna fryzura będzie (szczęście, że wosk był już tylko ciepły i blizny nie zostały). Ani jak latał, jeśli ubrudził odzienie, po domach zaprzyjaźnionych dziwek na golasa, nawet już sporym pacholęciem będąc, bo im przecież kolejny kutas niestraszny, ubranek męskich u nich nie było, w kobiecych Vernonek-robaczek-skarbeczek odmawiał chodzenia. Wpadając, w trakcie owego latania, czasem na klientów i jak zapewniła rozbawiona, podpita i podbita zainteresowaniem Madame, niektórych już wówczas zawstydzając wiadomym wyposażeniem.

Chłopaki, Roche tuszył, nie będą też pamiętać opowieści o jego pierwszych kłopotach z kobietami. Wynikłych raczej z nadmiaru niż braku powodzenia. Jeśli, cholera, zapamiętają, to się Vernon przez najbliższe tygodnie od komentarzy na temat swojego tyłka i płynnego poruszania bioderkami nie opędzi – bo ciocia musiała oczywiście, dumna, przypomnieć wszystkie komplementa, jakimi ów tabun dziewczątek jej rrrobaczka obdarzał.

Nad ranem kapitan był już w takim stanie, że kolejne opowieści, śmiechy oraz pogwizdywania przyjmował całkiem obojętnie. Reszta oddziału, dzięki niech będą czemukolwiek tam, również: śmiali się, jasne, gwizdali, pewnie, ale już bez ognia, z tą powolnością i brakiem koordynacji, który mówił wyraźnie, że jutro już ni słowa z wieczora pamiętać nie będą. W sumie szkoda, myślał z mściwym rozbawieniem Roche, szeregowy Gęba się nigdy nie dowie, dlaczego najbliższe tygodnie takie ciężkie dla niego będą.

'

'

— I w ten sposób, stawiając kolejki, jak oszalały, uratowałem swój honor. I autorytet w oczach podwładnych. Inaczej moją szarżę mógłbym sobie o kant d... — Vernon się zakrztusił. — Nieprzydatną by mi była. Hierarchia w wojsku ważna rzecz. Posłuszeństwo także. Dlatego sądziłem, że wymazanie tego epizodu z pamięci moich podkomendnych leży w interesie Temerii...

Foltest chichotał.

— Zaraza, Roche, ty jednak czasem... — Otarł łzy z oczu. — Dobra, to w interesie Temerii było, uznaję. Zapłacę. I masz tu swoje dodatkowe sto, uczciwie żeś na nie zapracował, tam, w burdelu, znosząc te wspominki. Ech, z ciotkami zawsze problem, jak sobie przypomnę, co moje własne umiały na balach dyplomatycznych opowiadać... — zmitygował się, umilkł, nabazgrał na kawałku papieru polecenie wypłaty z państwowej kasy kapitanowi małej premii.

Wychodząc z sali tronowej, Vernon zawahał się, czy się owej setki choć dwudziestu orenów nie odpalić, znaczy, oddać, ciotce Prymulce – to ona w końcu wpadła rankiem na pomysł, by rachunek zawyżyć tak o jedną trzecią, a czystym zyskiem z królewskiej kiesy podzielić się po połowie.

Et, nie, uznał po chwili. W końcu jakieś odszkodowanie za straty moralne naprawdę się mu należało.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luka**

* * *

Wszystko poszło nadspodziewanie gładko. Gwynbleidd walczył prawie tak dobrze, jak tamten zdrajca, żołdacy Loreda, zaskoczeni, nie stanowili większego zagrożenia, wyrzynało się ich miło, bez wyrzutów sumienia. Przeklęty wiedźmin musiał skoczyć po elfie kobiety – na pewną śmierć, ani chybi po to, by na wieki zrujnować Iorwethowi reputację, zdradzieckie Dh'oine – lecz jakimś cudem je uratował, a podwładni wrócili z wieścią, że Ciaran ledwie, ale jednak dycha pod pokładem.

Watażka pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Teraz tylko podpłynąć w okolice Vergen, uratować miasto – Saskia na pewno się ucieszy z komand, nie sądził, że uzbiera aż tyle ochotników...

Gwynbleidd, jak zawsze impertynencki, pociągnął go za ramię.

— Czy ktoś z oddziałów umie sterować barką? — spytał.

Z odcieniem szczerego niepokoju. Niby czemu, myślał Iorweth, przecież to nie może być trudne, skoro Dh'oinne to umieją, to nie żaglowiec, jeno zwykła barka, nawet napędu nie ma, odpycha się to to od dna i płynie z prądem...

— I zna rzekę w tym miejscu? — dopytywał wiedźmin. — Bo tu przez tygodnie siedział kejran. Na pewno kanał zamuliło, prądy mogło trochę zmienić. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i osiądziemy na...

W tym momencie barką zakołysało gwałtownie, jak od uderzenia. Stanęła, kolebiąc się leciuteńko.

— ...na mieliźnie — dokończył ze spokojnym zrezygnowaniem Gwynbleidd. — To co, panowie, pchamy?

* * *

Ja wiem, że barki naprawdę nawet napędu mieć nie muszą, inne statki je pchają albo z prądem płyną. ALE tam statku do popchnięcia nie było, sterować tym nadal trochę trzeba, barka była obciążona i głęboka, a tam rzeka i port, i kejran.

Owszem, z jakiegoś powodu, grając w gry, ratując elfie panienki i podziwiając Bohatera Dowolnego Medium Moralnego Niepokoju przeżywającego ów Moralny Niepokój (on, bidok, nie wie; jak Kordian albo inszy Konrad; stałość naszej kultury budzi we mnie miłe poczucie łączności z wiekami i narodem), małe ja się zastanawia nad takimi rzeczami, jak zamulenie kanału, nawigacja barką itd. Irracjonalnie, bo wiadomo, konwencja.


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejny z radosnych cracków wymyślonych z Hasz. A w ogóle bez jej namawiania, inspiracji i kibicowania, to nie wiem, co by z tym moim pisaniem było. Z pewnością gorzej. Czyli dla Haszyszymory, nieustająco. Z okazji wyzwolenia z kamieniołomu i bez okazji.

* * *

**Kontekst historyczny**

* * *

— Mamy problem. Wizerunkowy — oznajmił poważnie Zoltan.

Reszta krasnoludów potaknęła. Ba, potaknęła też Saskia, co się wydało Iorwethowi wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież gdyby nie bloede polityka tolerancji, miłości i serduszek, to żadnego problemu by nie było.

— Niby z czym? Ja się na wszystko zgodziłem — prychnął wyniośle. — Zdzierżę te kilka chwil z dziećmi Dh'oinne. Powiedziałem, że zniosę, to zniosę.

Saskia westchnęła lekko. Ludzie zaczęli mówić, oburzeni, jedni przez drugich. Krasnoludy mruknęły w swoim języku coś, co brzmiało, jak potok soczystych przekleństw.

— Ale oni nie zdzierżą, megalomanie — oznajmił wprost Zoltan. — Ludzie nie chcą nam dzieci do propagandowej uroczystości pożyczyć. Boją się je w pobliże ciebie puszczać, a co dopiero dawać na ręce, do pocałunków i mierzwienia włosów. Ja się im nie dziwię. Ani, zaraza, trochę — podkreślił z naciskiem.

Iorweth spojrzał na nich z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

— Przecież powiedziałem, że nic im nie...

— A oni ci coś, cholera, nie wierzą — prychnął krasnolud.

Elfowi szczęka opadła wewnętrznie. Jak ten małe, podłe, nic nie warte gnidy śmiały nie ufać jego słowu? Tak właśnie się kończy, syczał w duchu, naiwna wiara w równość. Tępy karaluch myśli, że może moje słowo podważać i moje miłosierdzie, i moją chęć pogodzenia się – precz odrzucać! Nie wierzyć! Oburzające. Trzeba im będzie spalić z wioskę albo dwie, przemówić do rozsądku...

W tej sekundzie się zreflektował. Czy raczej na wpół podejrzliwe, na wpół karcące spojrzenie Saskii go zreflektowało.

— Ten brak zaufania — ogłosiła ciepłym, ale stanowczym tonem — jest, jak zauważył imć Chivay, w pełni zrozumiały. Z doświadczenia bowiem wynika. Z doświadczenia zarówno podjazdów Scoia'tael, jak ucisku ludzkich możnych i krasnoludzkich banków, a nawet lichwiarzy niziołków. Wszyscy to rozumiemy i zdajemy sobie sprawę, że będziemy musieli na zaufanie ludu zapracować. Prawda?

Gremialnie potaknięto. Iorweth też, oczywiście. Saskia na pewno chciała, żeby potaknął.

— Ale póki co przejdźmy do bieżących problemów. Scenariusz uroczystości państwowej się nam pruje. Mistrzu Jaskrze, stworzysz nowy?

Bard wzniósł oczy do nieba. Jęknął męczeńsko. Przybrał minę urażone godności. Dzięki bogom, nie wyjął wszakże lutni, by opiewać nieszczęsną dolę poety. Nie, wyraził się, jak na siebie, krótko i po żołniersku.

— Nie ma mowy. Tworzymy tolerancyjne państwo. Próbujemy przekonać ludzi, że Wiew... Scoia'tael nie będą ich teraz zabijali, tylko chronili. Jak mamy to zrobić, gdy dowódca Scoia'tael będzie się trzymał z boku, patrzył dumnie i nawet się do jednego marnego ludzkiego dziecka nie uśmiechnie? Tylko — dorzucił spiesznie — pamiętaj, żeby się uśmiechać w wyznaczonych momentach, inaczej dzieci się gotowe rozpłakać. I tak... łagodnie. Nieokrutnie. Bez sadyzmu.

Elf, poniekąd urażony w dumie, uśmiechnął się. Promiennie. Na dowód, że umie. Zebrani coś westchnęli.

— To uśmiechy może faktycznie wyrzucimy z programu — bąknął Jaskier.

— Nie — ton Saskii był stalowy. — Iorweth poćwiczy. Nie raz się mu przyda w końcu. Ale nie można czymś zastąpić dzieci? Dorosłymi, na przykład? Uściskiem dłoni, dajmy na to? Dorosłych to się z więzienia weźmie, skazanych na karę śmierci, jakby co — wytłumaczyła wyrażającym sceptycyzm krasnoludom.

— Oskarżą nas o bestialskie traktowanie — mruknął któryś z ludzkich szlachciców, należących do Rady.

— Gorzej — sarknął Yarpen. — Ci więźniowie, co to mieli w pierwszym szeregu stać, już nam przedstawili chędożone zaświadczenia. Od medyków. Że mają zaawansowaną chorobę wieńcową albo arytmię serca, więc przy takim stresie grozi im zawał. Zawał, impotencja prędzej, kutasom złamanym... Że mają problemy psychiczne na tle lękowym i urazowym, więc taka trauma czy powtórzenie traumy, skończy się histerią, atakami obłędu i podobnymi atrakcjami, których na paradzie nie chcemy. Musiałeś, cholera jasna, aż tyle ludzi nazabijać, rzeźniku? Ponad połowa miasta twierdzi, żeś im rodziny pozarzynał.

— A to jest możliwe — stwierdził z namysłem elf.

Ludzka część Rady zaszemrała w oburzeniu. Głośno zaszemrała. Wulgarnie zaszemrała.

— Wracając do ad remu — wtrącił dyplomatycznie bard — zostaje nam druga połowa. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma w całym Vergen dosłownie trzech-czterech ludzkich dzieci, które można byłoby podać Iorwethowi w ramach pokazówki. Przecież tam obok będą stali ludzcy żołnierze. Z bronią, bo to parada. I Saskia. Jak coś, to powstrzy...

— Nie wierzysz mojemu słowu? — syknął elf, poniekąd nawet w poczuciu zdrady; Jaskier w końcu był przyjacielem Gwynbleidda, a przyjaciele przyjaciół powinni chyba się wspierać.

W syknięciu coś więcej niż poczucie zdrady być musiało, bo poeta się ciut nerwowy zrobił.

— Wierzę — odparł szybko — ale chodzi o to, co mamy rodzicom tych dzieci powiedzieć. Albo! — zakrzyknął uradowany. — Bez rodziców! Weźmy sieroty! Tam nikt nie zaprotestuje.

— Jaskier, chłopie, ty myślisz, żeśmy na to nie wpadli? — spytał Zoltan. — Poszliśmy do sierocińców. Tylko sieroty są obecnie zwykle powojennie. Wiesz, jakimi słowami nas sklęli dyrektorowie? Mnie uszy zwiędły.

— Trauma, srauma, regres w rozwoju, sregres w rozwoju. I dużo jebanych kurw — wyłuszczył Yarpen. — We wspólnym: że ich podopieczni dopiero niedawno przestali się moczyć, kolibać, a niektórzy do dzisiaj nie mówią po tym, jak im nasz drogi sojusznik-rzeźnik popalił wioski. I że oni, jako wychowawcy, są za te dzieci odpowiedzialni, więc chuja, a nie sierotki, na paradzie zobaczymy.

— Kundlami jeszcze poszczuli — zakończył Zoltan.

— A jakieś biedne, udręczone przez chciwych, okrutnych opiekunów, wykorzystywane do pracy niewolniczej? Przecież taki los sierot też niekiedy bywa. Co oczywiście bardzo przykre i smutne, i szkoda — zmitygował się Jaskier. — Mam nawet balladę na ten temat, wielce smętną...

— W tym właśnie sęk, że do pracy wykorzystywane. Opiekunowie oznajmili, że utraty siły roboczej nie zniosą. W burdelach to samo – każą odszkodowania płacić. Z góry. Bardzo słone. Nasz skarb tego nie przeżyje. — Znów Saskia.

Zapadła cisza. Iorweth był po trosze oburzony, po trosze zmartwiony, że kłopot Saskii robi, po największej trosze nadąsany. Chociaż on by tak tego nie ujął.

— Weźmy elfie dzieci i nałóżmy im nakładki na uszy. Nikt im przecież w twarze zaglądać nie będzie. Powiemy, żeby się nie uśmiechały, to nie będzie widać zębów — zaproponował ktoś.

— Aen Seidhe mają może z pięcioro dzieci w całym kraju. Nie jest trudno zapamiętać pięcioro dzieci. Rozpoznają je — skontrowano.

— Mamy sporo półelfów i innych mieszańców. Niektóre nawet wyglądają bardzo ludzko. Może to wystarczy? — podrzucił ktoś inny. — Makijażu się im trochę zrobi, ubierze odpowiednio, powie, że to takie malowanki-przebieranki, jak na bal... Zabawa taka... — głos się mu załamał.

Na chwilę wszyscy umilkli. Iorweth bardzo starannie starał się nie interpretować owego załamania.

— Brzmicie, jakbyśmy te dzieci na ołtarz ofiarny wiedli i próbowali ich kaźń osłodzić — zauważył, jak zawsze taktowny, bard.

Sykami go uciszono.

— Żadna kaźń. Żadna ofiara. Parada. Wzajemne wybaczenie. Myśmy wszystko zapomnieli i tak dalej — oznajmiła Saskia, bardzo wyraźnie artykułując każde słowo. — Nowy początek. Nie żywimy do siebie żalu.

— Co tylko rozkażesz — zapewnił gorliwie elf.

Pozostali zadowolili się zrezygnowanym pokiwaniem głowami.

— To tobie rozkazuję, żebyś był miły na paradzie. I ćwiczył uśmiechy. W ogóle, ćwicz scenariusz parady z Jaskrem. Słuchaj się go. W granicach rozsądku. A wy, panowie, powiedzcie ludowi, że jak się dzieci, choćby w drodze losowania, nie znajdą, to powierzę Iorwethowi nocne patrole w ludzkiej dzielnicy. W ramach polityki integracji. Żeby się strony oswoiły ze sobą nawzajem.


	4. Chapter 4

To chyba omawiałam jeszcze z A. I nieustająco z Hasz. Aczkolwiek sam pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy w trakcie dyskusji z Sien Riley, która się może czuć weną, inspiracją i oficjalnym dobrym duchem tekstu (no, ten chyba nie będzie smutny).

To jest właściwie do kanonu książkowego (a najbardziej do konstrukcji świata przedstawionego i jej drobnych zakrętów oraz możliwych absurdów. nawet nie do końca luk, w życiu w końcu też absurdów sporo bywa. nie najstaranniej ten nasz świat skonstruowany). Ale jakoś nie chcę robić osobnego kramiku.

Małe ja chciałoby (i ja bym chciała) ślicznie podziękować wszystkim znajomym, którzy mi to komentują prywatnie i znoszą moje długaśne, bardzo emocjonalne wywody o kanonie, fandomie, książkach, grach i wszystkim, oraz tym, którzy mi komentują publicznie. Motywujące to bardzo (chociaż stresujące takoż, jak licho).

EDIT: a w sumie fakt, to, co oni mówią przy Ciri wskazywałoby, że przynajmniej u kobiet szło po kądzieli. Ale w przypadku mężczyzn chyba takiego jednoznacznego dowodu nie ma, więc przyjmijmy, że to jak na Islandii. Kobiety są córką tej, mężczyźni synami tego.

* * *

**Familia**

* * *

Gwynheig Carthig aep Iortherim, jeden ze starszyzny Gór Sinych, zdziwił się wielce, usłyszawszy, że jakieś... jakiś Dh'oine chce z nim rozmawiać. Młody, odziany w szatę urzędnika królewskiego, z glejtem od jednego z tych ich dzikich wodzów – Henselta – w dłoni. Oraz niewielkim wozem, solidnym, acz skromnym i już mocno podniszczonym.

Gwynheig znał wspólny całkiem nieźle. W młodości szalał trochę po obozach i wioskach Dh'oinne – nie w powstaniu, a normalnie, w zabawie. Wyszumieć się gdzieś musiał, głupio mu było tak znieważać własny lud, okazji zresztą wśród elfów już wówczas mniej bywało, wino pito rozwodnione, wódki nie tykano, oblicza powlekano powagą, tańczono, owszem, ale z naciskiem na zachowanie rasowej czystości obyczaju. Tylko ludowo, znaczy. Uważając, by choćby piosnek obcych nie zanucić, bo panie zwykły za to policzkować i padać do nóg tym, którzy najpiękniej bzdury o wolności, wojnie i powstaniach pletli.

Dzisiaj Gwynheig, starszy i mądrzejszy, oczywiście te zalecenia, z wyłączeniem może powstań, popierał. I nie zamierzał mówić we wspólnym. Szczęściem Dh'oine znał starszą, choć w bardzo niskiej, wymieszane z gwarami Północy, wersji. Ciekawe, skąd, bo rysy oraz sposób bycia miało to raczej chłopskie. Może ich lud się już tak zdegenerował, pomyślał z próżnym rozmarzeniem elf, że elity od gminu nie odróżnisz.

— Imć Gwynheig Iortherimowicz, tak? — Goniec, kurier czy insza zaraza przeszedł do sprawy zaraz po powitalnych uprzejmościach, krótkich i chłodnych zresztą. — Tak? Dobrze, zgadza się. Syn Iortherima Assinnivowicza? Dobra, w porządku. Miał pan przed dwustu trzydziestoma czterema laty romans z Marychną z wioski dzisiaj zwanej Kiełbicza, leżącej w lasach w górnym biegu Wilejki? Wówczas i przez was do dzisiaj zwanej Villeic'h? Kiełbicza się wówczas nie nazywała oficjalnie w ogóle...

— Miałem sporo romansów z waszymi kobietami. Wszystkie około dwustu lat temu. Owszem. Musicie być bardziej precyzyjni. Maryśka, Marynia czy Marychna wtedy na wsi co drugiej dziewczynie było na imię — odparł elf, poniekąd zirytowany wywlekaniem spraw tak intymnych.

— Rysopisu to po tylu latach nie będzie — jęknął urzędnik. — W księgach mamy, że była córką kowala? I zaciążyła waści.

A. No to był konkret, tylko jedna dziewucha mu urodziła mieszańca. Całkiem słodkiego, pomieszkał nawet z nimi trochę, ale potem, jak mały mu w dwadzieścia lat dorósł, założył rodzinę i jął, ujmując oględnie, wykazywać sporo większą dojrzałość emocjonalną, społeczną i każdą inną od ojca, Marychna się zaś postarzała i spędzała czas na przemian klnąc Gwynheiga za oglądanie się za młodszymi oraz łkając za tym, że już jest dla niego za brzydka, że do grobu jej pora – wówczas elf zdecydował, że pora uciekać. Odejść, znaczy, jak dorosły. Odpowiedzialnie.

Znaczy, pokłócił się, poczekał, aż go w nerwach poślą do wszystkich diabłów, po czym wstał i wyszedł, zostawiwszy jakiś adres korespondencyjny. Tyle go widzieli.

Potaknął więc. Urzędowo potwierdził, że tak, o niego chodzi. Dh'oine uśmiechnął się z ulgą, bąknął „szybko poszło", zawrócił do wozu i wyjął z niego spore zawiniąt...

Dziecko. Dwuletnie, tak na oko, tak na to, co jeszcze elf z ludzkiej fizjologii pamiętał i co potrafił sobie, oniemiały, przypomnieć.

— No, to waści. Proszę pokwitować odbiór. Znaczy, przyjęcie opieki — oznajmił mężczyzna, zwracając się następnie do dziecka: — Mały, przywitaj się ze swoim prapraprapra... ekhm, praszczurem. Dziadkiem.

Chłopczyk spojrzał na elfa spode łba i rozpaczliwie czepił się nogawki urzędnika. Ten się nieco zafrasował.

— Zaraza. Zawsze się przywiążą, a potem serce człowiekowi pęka... Ale co ja pocznę? Dobrze mi płacą, no i to w końcu rodzina...

— Przepraszam, ale że co? — spytał Gwynheig, wychodząc z oszołomienia. — Co ja mam zrobić z tym... z tym... małym Dh'oine?

— No, nie taki Dh'oine, w jakiejś części elf na pewno — zauważył mężczyzna. — To przecież waści potomek. W jakimś ósmym czy dziewiątym pokoleniu, nie pamiętam, ale jeśli waść chce zobaczyć dowody, to mam potwierdzone notarialnie kopie kolejnych ksiąg świątynnych...

— Ale czemu on ma być u mnie?

W rysach dziecka nawet największy ludzki rasista nie dopatrzyłby się cienia szkicu zarysu półcienia elfich cech. Urzędnik odesłał smyka do wozu, by się pobawił, bo dorośli porozmawiać muszą.

— Bo zaraza zdziesiątkowała jego miasteczko i otaczające wsie. Zginęła cała jego bliższa rodzina. A waść jest krewnym w linii prostej, co zgodnie z obowiązującymi przepisami prawa daje pierwszeństwo przed krewnymi w liniach bocznych, chyba, że sami się zgłoszą i wykażą wolą, a krewni w linii prostej nie wniosą sprzeciwu w czasie... dwóch albo trzech... zaraza, nie pamiętam. No, w każdym razie: inni się nie zgłosili, a Kaedwen nie będzie z państwowej kasy płacić w sierocińcach za utrzymanie dzieci, których tak bliska — zaakcentował to słowo — rodzina żyje.

— Czy ja jestem krasnoludem, żebym miał rodzinę do siedemnastego pokolenia wstecz, naprzód, na boki i po skosie na wesela zapraszać? — jęknął Gwynheig.

Dh'oine się obruszył.

— Nie wiem, kogo elfy zapraszają na wesela. Wiem, że waść jest przodkiem. Najbliższym według kodeksów. Obowiązek opieki nad rodziną ciąży nad waścią. Przysługuje waści wyprawka i zasiłek, bo król nasz łaskawy, ale obowiązek to obowiązek i basta. Nawet zwierzęta się młodymi swoimi opiekują — dodał wzgardliwie.

Chłopczyk, zaciekawiony, wynurzył głowę z pojazdu. Urzędnik kazał się mu schować ponownie, co z kolei wywołało u „dziadka" przypływ irytacji. Nie będzie mu jakiś Dh'oine zdegenerowanej i rozrzedzonej, bo zdegenerowanej i rozrzedzonej, ale jednak własnej krwi po kątach rozstawiał!

— Nie potrzebuję jałmużny — prychnął elf na fali owej irytacji.

— O, to nie wiadomo, dzieci straszliwe pieniądze pożerają, mam siedmioro młodszego rodzeństwa, to wiem, czemu ja niby tak po tych waszych górach zasuwam, na strzały tudzież klątwy się narażam? Ale fakt faktem, wysokość zasiłku nie powala. Niemniej, pomoc jest, a Kaedwen dba o swoich obywateli i swoje na nich wydatki, więc nie radzę zaniedbywać opieki nad dzieckiem. Mamy prawo robić wyrywkowe kontrole. Raz na parę lat albo po doniesieniach... zgłoszeniach... sygnałach od życzliwych obywateli. Tak, że żadnego mordowania i pobierania zasiłku. Maltretować też nie wolno.

Gwynheig mechanicznie pokiwał głową. Potem dopiero sens słów do niego dotarł.

— Wy nas macie za bestie? — spytał zimno.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem z opieki społecznej. Różne już rzeczy widziałem. Potworności takie, że wiedźmin by zakwilił i oczy dłonią zakrył. Ufać się oduczyłem. No, ale to dobrze, że waść wykazuje normalne ludz... moralne odruchy. Dziecko w końcu trzeba na porządnego czł... istotę wychować.

I niby tamten wątpił, czy elf potrafi? Gwynheiga aż wewnętrznie zatrzęsło. Dobrze, popełnił kilka błędów te dwa stulecia temu, ale młody był, głupi – i w ogóle tego młodzika jeszcze wówczas na świecie nie było! A patrzy, jakby pouczać chciał!

Już ja im pokażę, postanowił mocno, podpisując przyjęcie opieki, zaległego zasiłku, wyprawki, dokumentów potwierdzających pochodzenie malca, zaświadczając, że zapoznano go z właściwą ustawą i karami za złamanie prawa, podając adres do spraw administracyjnych i wreszcie wyjmując swojego, **mieszanego** dzieciaka z wozu, gdzie usnął – zaraz im transport przyzwie, niech tylko Dh'oine odejdzie, nie ma co im za wiele tajemnic Aen Seidhe zdradzać. Patrzył potem za odjeżdżającym urzędnikiem; chłopczyk się zbudził i machał tamtemu ręką. Z miną taką, jakby się miał za sekundę rozpłakać. Czym się oczywiście trzeba będzie zająć. Tym i milionem innych rzeczy. Takich, jak wytłumaczenie sytuacji znajomym oraz reszcie starszyzny.

To będzie jednak musiało poczekać. Zacząć należało od rzeczy podstawowych. Gwynheig przykucnął przy małej, teraz już mokrej od płaczu, buzi. Spojrzał w wielkie zielony oczy, pełne podejrzliwej ostrożności. Przywołał z pamięci wspólny, mając nadzieję, że dziecko nie włada przypadkiem tylko jakimś niewielkim zasięgiem, za to pomysłowym leksykalnie, dialektem. I że część uniwersalna wspólnego się za bardzo przez te dwieście lat nie zmieniła.

— Ekhm. Tak. Cóż. Witaj. Jak właściwie masz na imię?


	5. Chapter 5

Pobawiliśmy się w fikaton. Wyszło nam. Pięknie. A teraz to trzeba, cóż, przerzucić. Pospamować śledzących, znaczy. Jak to przy rzeczach pisanych na wyzwania, czyli jedno dziennie (ewentualnie pięć w jeden dzień, bo nadrabiać można było... tak, tak, słusznie się domyślacie, którą wybrałam opcję), nie ręczę za jakość. ;)

Patrzcie i podziwiajcie, jak ładnie przekręcam prompty! (w końcu w wyzwaniu to też ważne).

A sam koncept tego wymyśliłyśmy z Hasz jakiś czas temu, w ogrodzie botanicznym, w stolicy naszej piknej. Bardzo się mi przez to słodko kojarzy.

Prompt: _My mind is filled with cataclysm and apocalypse. I wish for earthquakes, eruptions, flood _(Madeline Miller, the Song of Achilles).

* * *

**Tafla**

* * *

Iorweth wszystko rozumiał. Naprawdę. Przynajmniej teoretycznie. Vergen potrzebowało komand. Komanda słuchały tylko jego. Znaczy, Vergen potrzebowało jego, w możliwie najlepszym stanie psychicznym. Rozumiał nawet, choć uważał za objaw przeczulenia cywilów albo spiski Dh'oinne, dlaczego ów stan budził u niektórych zaniepokojenie. Przesadne.

Owszem, nie dawał się dotknąć, nawet krawiec musiał z niego ściągać miarę na oko. Owszem, podejść do niego od tyłu, zwłaszcza od prawej, oznaczało skończyć z ostrzem na gardle – ale przecież za każdym razem puszczał! przepraszał! nawet tych nadętych, jazgotliwych szlachetków Dh'oinne, to chyba świadczy o jego samokontroli? – owszem, budził się, a pod powiekami miał ogień i siłą musiał rozluźniać gotowe do walki mięśnie, owszem, przy przejściu przez targ, słuch i wzrok zaczynały się mu wyostrzać, chód przyspieszać, napięcie szumiało w głowie i skamlało o krew. Tak, nie przespał ni jednej nocy, a widok większości kowalskich narzędzi powodował duszność, zimno, zawroty głowy i coś, jakby powidok, poblask bólu, rozchodzące się po ciele. Owszem, owszem, owszem.

Ale to chyba nie oznaczało, że musi znosić lawendę w swojej sypialni? Lawendę w wazonie, skrapiane nią poduszki, zwisającą, niby to ozdobnie, ze ścian, ubrania pachnące lawendowo, gdy wracały z prania? Bardzo mocny ten olejek był, swoją drogą, ani chybi magiczny, po nawet po kilku dniach wietrzenia – w tym jednym deszczowym! – w ogóle nie osłabł.

Zresztą, lawendę by może przeżył. Przeżyłby ciepłe mleko podawane przed snem, jak małemu dziecku. Przeżyłby wychłodzoną sypialnię. Przeżyłby zawodzenie delikatnej, monotonnej, nudnej muzyki towarzyszące mu na każdym kroku, czy to granej na żywo, czy z pozytywek. Przeżyłby, że w każdym trunku i potrawie czuł melisę, walerianę, kocimiętkę oraz inne podobno uspokajające specyfiki. W niewielkich ilościach, wymieszane z innymi przyprawami, lecz zawsze. Nawet w smażonej czy gotowej marchewce – surowej jeszcze niczym nie doprawiali, był jednak pewien, że to kwestia czasu.

Przeżyłby to wszystko, skoro musiał. Koniec końców nie był głodny, nieważne, czym go karmili.

Ale teraz, jakby było mało, sprowadzano jakiegoś kapłana-specjalistę od medytacji relaksacyjnej. Dh'oine („ale z Zerrikanii", podkreślano). Który to specjalista radził, by zamknąć oczy, oddychać głęboko, rozluźnić mięśnie i wyobrażać sobie, że...

— Ale trzeba zamknąć oczy — upomniał ciepłym, kojącym, bardzo perswazyjnym głosem.

— Nie będę zamykał oczu… oka przy obcym — prychnął Iorweth. — To głupota. Jeszcze mnie zabijesz.

Tamten zamrugał.

— Po co niby miałbym…?

— Bo jacyś niedorżnięci przeze mnie Dh'oinne obiecali ci za to tyle złota, ile ważysz? Na przykład — podrzucił obojętnie elf. — Poza tym, nieswojo się czuję z zamkniętymi powiekami. Bardzo nieswojo. — „Nieswojo" było dopuszczalnym określeniem. — I nie będę się odprężał. To opóźnia reakcję. Ułatwia sprawę przeciwnikowi.

Kapłan westchnął.

— Czyli najpierw trzeba byłoby się zająć duszą — wymruczał; nadal nisko, ciepło, kojąco, nadal wielce przekonującym tonem; manipulant, syknęło w Iorwecie. — Kwestiami braku zaufania, negatywnym podejściem do świata, pesymizmem społecznym... To zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji, dziecko. Zrozumiałe po tym, co przeszedłeś. Ale teraz otaczają cię życzliwe istoty. Ja sam życzę ci tylko dobrze. Pokoju w duszy. Mogę ci pomóc go osiągnąć, jeśli spróbujesz mi…

Elf z rozmachem wstał, otworzył drzwi dramatycznym gestem i spojrzał na gromadkę dworzan, posługaczy, wszystkich, niby to przypadkiem zbijającą się przed progiem. Odskakiwali teraz. Z pewną taką płochliwością.

— Zabierzcie go ode mnie. — Iorweth machnięciem ręki wskazał wnętrze pokoju. — Przypomina mi… Mówi takim tonem, jak ci śledczy, którzy udawali, że są po twojej stronie, gdy cię już ich koledzy odpowiednio przygotowali. Weźcie go, bo nie zdzierżę — dodał z uśmiechem.

Swoim ulubionym rodzajem uśmiechu, tym z komand. Bardzo przyspieszał wykonywanie poleceń, po specjaliście – i tłumku służących – po niecałej minucie nie było już więc śladu. Może szkoda. Elf miał coś przeczucie, że akurat zabicie Dh'oine świetnie by mu zrobiło na nerwy.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: _Last night I dreamed that someone told me: your love is dead. And she died- they told me - without saying your name_. Roque Dalton (tak, ekhm, podwójnie. i z drobnym wykręceniem).

* * *

**I któż jak poeta pieśnią gminną nawigować umie!**

* * *

Bitwa była wygrana, czyli teoretycznie zadanie Jaskra przedstawiało się prosto. Obejść rannych, zdobyć relacje, spisać z nich balladę o odpowiednim wydźwięku. Skoro wygrali, to nawet bez wielkich kłamstw i natężań powinno się ów wydźwięk uzyskać.

Oczywiście żadne zadanie nie mogło być tak proste. Nie w Vergen. Tym razem pies był pogrzebany razem z elfami. No, jednym. Znaczy, Iorwethem. Którego bohaterska et godna, et piękna, et dowolny-przymiotnik-na-cztery-sylaby-bo-potrzebny-do-rytmu śmierć sprawiła, że w balladzie, poza tonem tryumfalnym, powinna brzmieć nuta – nie, symfonia, za marną nutę to komanda barda oskalpują – melancholii, żałoby i czarnej rozpaczy. Wiewiórki najszczęśliwsze byłyby z zapowiedzi krwawej pomsty, ale na to z kolei nie zgodzi się Saskia ani Rada. Utrudniłoby rozmowy pokojowe.

Nie z tak delikatnych sytuacji politycznych Jaskier się wywijał. Tym razem jednak rzecz miała jeszcze podtekst osobisty. Poeta, przez swą wrażliwa duszę szczególnie predestynowany do rozumienia zakamarków serc, czuły na każde ich drgnienie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo… delikatną sprawą są uczucia. Zwłaszcza miłość. Nie raz o tym czytał, słuchał i śpiewał, nie raz sam czuł…

— Z zebranych informacji wynika pewien problem — tłumaczył teraz Saskii, starając się być taktowny. — Co do ostatnich słów Iorwetha.

— Milczał? Bełkotał tak, że nic się zrozumieć nie dało? — Kobieta machnęła ręką. — Zwyczajna w bitwie rzecz, a to ci strzałą gardło przeszyją, a go głownią w zęby przygrzmocą, a to toporem twarz rozorają... Wymyśl coś. O tolerancji byłoby politycznie najlepiej, ale w to — westchnęła ciężko — nikt przecież nie uwierzy. Są granice cudownych nawróceń.

W tym właśnie sęk, że zrozumieć się coś niecoś dało. Będzie w raportach, które Rada i Saskia będą musiały przeczytać.

— Nie, mówił. Nawet miejscami zrozumiale. Tylko to, co mówił…

— Hasła rasistowskie? Drobiazg, nikogo to nie zdziwi, osłab je tylko jakoś, metaforycznie ujmij, Scoia'tael będzie zadowolone, ludzie nie bardzo urażeni…

Bard pokręcił głową.

— Marudził coś o Geralcie? Mięsem rzucał? Nic to, z każdego gówna można zrobić oddział, co umiera, lecz się nie poddaje. Nie klął? To o co… Majaczył może o którymś z tych jego ulubionych, honorowych niby wrogów, jak tam ostatniemu było, on ich co pół roku zmieniał, słowo daję, nigdy nie mogłam zapamiętać…

Jaskier pamiętał. Nie zamierzał się wszakże zdradzać z ową wiedzą, no bo naprawdę, po co wspominać skurwysyna, jeszcze nieszczęście przyniesie. A w końcu i tak czekała barda trudna misja poinformowania kobiety, że z nie jej…

— Z imieniem Aelirenn na ustach skonał. Podobno. Coś tam o niej i różach majacząc, tego już dokładnie nie usłyszano, bitwa była, wrzawa, hałasy, jęki umierających, krakanie ptactwa i wycie padlinożerców, zbierających się już w powietrzu i pod krwią nabrzmiałą ziemią…

Saskia przerwała mu lekceważąco-potakującym mruknięciem.

— Aelirenn. To czym ty się martwisz? — spytała. — Zupełnie dobre ostatnie słowa. Dowódcy Scoia'tael przystające, dla ludzi i królów nieobraźliwe, bo sprawa wedle ludzkich miar dawno niebyła... Nawet kłamać w balladzie nie będziesz musiał. Nie w tej sprawie, znaczy. Idź i pisz spokojnie, mistrzu.

Bard zamrugał. Mechanicznie się ukłonił – nadal zdumiony – odwrócił i miał już wychodzić, gdy dobiegł go jasny, spokojny głos kobiety:

— Ale pamiętaj, żeby koniecznie wspomnieć, że go kochałam. Co najmniej kilka zwrotek naszej miłości poświęć. I jakiś, ja wiem, cykl sonecików. Żeby przyszłe pokolenia i jakowiś… cyniczni historycy nie mówili, że go wykorzystałam.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: _Here I have two hands and they are vanishing, the hollow of your back to rest my cheek against, your voice and little else but my assiduous fear to cherish._

* * *

**Uczta Vernona (sami się uczta!)**

* * *

Baronówna była młoda, zapalczywa i głupia. Ale poza tym była ładną córką wpływowego ojca, należało więc słuchać jej durniutkich uwag z uśmiechem. Wpływowego ojca może by jeszcze Roche, pokląwszy i poskomliwszy królowi, obszedł, ale na kobiece wdzięki, fochy, fumy tudzież urazy Foltest był choler… wielce czuły.

Naiwna idiotka, niestety, katowała się aktualnie (obecnie, pouczyła Vernona duma, nie dodawaj jaśnie państwu dowodów pretensjonalności języka niższych stanów) dietą. Nie ruszała potraw – marnowała jedzenie, pomyślał z odruchową, mdlącą nienawiścią mężczyzna – nie było więc co liczyć na przerwę w potoku wymowy.

Gadała o ideałach, życiu, wierze, bytach, duszach i wszechświatach, prawach ludu i uczuciach, mieszała pieśni bardów z bajaniami elfów, porzekadłami krasnoludów, przesądami ludzi oraz teoriami magów. Doprawdy. Roche miał dosyć nieludzkiego chędożenia w życiu zawodowym, magów uważał za zdradzieckie kundle, bardów nie cierpiał, bo zwykle pracowali dla kilku stron, a oszukiwali wszystkie, lud zaś się ostatnio uparł nazywać go „chędożonym diabłem" w oczy i „kurwim synem" za plecami. Za baronównami Vernon w sumie też specjalnie nie przepadał. Nawet ładnymi. Już wolał młode baronowe, bo zwykle przynajmniej umiały coś w tym łóżku i miały mężów, których dzięki hojności alkowy połowic, można było przyłapywać na zdradach, oszustwach oraz machlojkach, a potem mieć materiały do szantażu. Panienkom na wydaniu nikt nie dawał kluczy do wszystkich pokoi, za duże były zaś na to, by nieopatrznie wypaplać, że goście tatusia spiskowali przy winie. Nawet małe dzieci były lepsze, więcej kłapały dziobem o wstydliwych konkretach.

Tak sobie dumał, zapijając winem rozważania dzierlatki o miłości. Mrocznej miłości. Nieszczęśliwej, niespełnionej, trudnej i pełnej cierni, ale koniec końców zwycięskiej, zmieniającej czarne serce kochanka…

Dzierlatka była wydekoltowana jak na swoją sferę prawie nieprzyzwoicie, z każdym słowem przysuwała się bliżej i oddychała głębiej, piersi niemal wyskakiwały z gorsu.

Cholera, cholera jasna, zaraza by to wszystko... Roche znajdzie skurwysyna, który rozmieszczał gości przy stole i ten jeszcze pożałuje. Fiut jeden.

— Ale waćpanna tak się naczytała ckliwych romansideł i do mnie aluzyje kieruje — spytał Vernon — czy chodzi o jakiegoś elfiego kochanka z wiewiórczym ogonkiem przy czapce, ślicznego, złamanego, chędożącego wierszem – bo przecież kutasy chujom nie stają – zasługującego na setną szansę, w przeciwieństwie do chłopskich kobiet i bachorów, brudnych i niecywilizowanych, które tenże biedny, prześladowany elfik pomordował? Jeśli to drugie, to zamieniam się w słuch. Zwłaszcza, jeśli by go ocalić od stryczka, chce pani wydać jego kolegów. Jeśli chce pani go wykupić… w inny sposób… to odmawiam. Nieodwołalnie. Apelacje przyjmuje kancelaria królewska, od południa do czwartej, w dni świąteczne nieczynna.

Więcej słów w tej oracji zmarnował niż przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Dwie bite godziny mlaskania i potakiwania przesłodzonym bzdurom. Co może tłumaczyło, czemu się tak rozgadał.

Dziewczątko najpierw zamarło. Potem się zakrztusiło, co wyglądałoby mniej komicznie, gdyby cokolwiek jadło albo piło w tym momencie. Potem poczerwieniało, pobladło, rękę położyło na biuście, pomachało wachlarzem, osunęło na krzesło. Najogólniej mówiąc, milczało. Roche się nie posiadał z radości.

Krótką była jednak owa radość.

— Nie myśleliście nigdy w innych niż takie, takie… trywialne i okrutne kategorie? — prychnęła baronówna. — Nie marzyliście nigdy o świecie, gdzie nie musielibyście zabijać, torturować, podpalać i podrzynać gardeł? Gdzie byście nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzili?

Chędożona poezja, jęknął w duchu Vernon, po trzykroć szyszką, jeżem i maczugą chędożona poezja świętej – chędożyć i słowniki, cholernej – cholernej naiwności. Niechże się już panna zamknie, ileż można za własne nerwy ręczyć?

— Nie. Nie marzyłem. W takim świecie — warknął, z nadzieją, że teraz dziewczę ucichnie na dłużej — umarłbym, lat mając naście, w jakimś rynsztoku, z rozwalonym łbem, w cudzych szczynach i własnych rzygowinach. Droga pani.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: _When is a monster not a monster._.. _oh, when you love it_. Caitlyn Siehl, Start Here

* * *

**Czerwień spłowiała**

* * *

Ludzkie kobiety piszczały histerycznie. No, to akurat w życiu Iorwetha nie było pierwszyzną. Po raz pierwszy jednak piszczały z histerią, ujmując eufemistycznie, aprobującą, nie pełną lęku. To się mu mniej podobało, było obrzydliwie… intymne. Jakby był niewolnikiem, oglądanym na targu, nie tryumfalnie i paradnie wjeżdżającym do Wyzimy, ekhm, bohaterem, ekhm, Temerii, ekhm, wyzwolicielem, ekhm, Północy, sojusznikiem…

— Zabiję Jaskra za te jego chędożone ballady — oznajmił Roche, jadący na koniu obok. — Jeszcze mi w życiu zalecających się bab brakowało. Albo cielęco zachwyconych szczeniaków. Autorytetem dla młodzieży podobno teraz jestem. Autorytetem! — parsknął. — Wyobrażasz sobie?

Elf spojrzał na piszczące wielbicielki i zachwyconych, rozgorączkowanych wielbicieli. Wyobrażał.

— W Scoia'tael też tak było. Dzieciaki, co to chciały umierać koniecznie w twoim komandzie, dziewczęta, co to miały wizje romantycznych pocałunków na tle płonących wiosek… Ale my przynajmniej jesteśmy bardziej powściągliwi — sarknął z niesmakiem.

Jakieś dziewczę z całkiem obnażonym biustem właśnie weszło mu w pole widzenia. Razem z chłopcem z założoną na prawe oko chustą.

— Oni wiedzą, że ja bym zdecydowanie wolał mieć pełne pole widzenia? Zwłaszcza w lesie? Że niezależnie od opisów w balladach Jaskra, przeżyłem dekady partyzantki, co oznacza blizny, wykręcone stawy, kalectwo, konieczność przeżuwania wszystkiego trzy razy dłużej paroma pozostałymi zębami…

— Z których dwa gniją — przypomniał uprzejmie Vernon, pozdrawiając nonszalancko tłum — i mięta nie zawsze wystarcza. Ale tamta kobieta z twoimi inicjałami na apaszce to wdowa po hrabim Poitres, bardzo bogata. Jeśli do niej uderzysz, na pewno ci załatwi komplet protez. Może i magiczną regenerację na czarnym rynku. Czarodziejom po bitwie pod Brenną nawet oczy odtworzyli.

Iorweth pobladł.

— Czy ty mi właśnie sugerujesz…

— Zanim dokończysz, wspomnij na to, czym się trudniła moja matka. I zastanów, czy przypadkiem twoje obruszenie nie obraża jej pamięci.

Dzieweczka rzuciła całować im strzemiona. Gwardziści odciągać musieli, bo harmonogram parady nie przewidywał niezaplanowanych postojów. Już i tak, z powodu tłumów na ulicach, mieli opóźnienie.

— Tak by się pięknie rezało — westchnął melancholijnie elf. — Tysiącami. Prosto byłoby tutaj zamach zrobić, pożar wywołać, łuczników na murach postawić, żeby ostrzeliwali główne drogi ucieczki… Setki by zginęły. I to młodzieży oraz kobiet, najbardziej bolesne dla społeczności straty. Nawet teraz, gdybym tylko ręką na komanda skinął.

Roche'a zaniepokoiło rozmarzenie w jego głosie.

— Pomogłeś nam osadzić na tronie dynastię i odzyskać niepodległość — przypomniał. — Wiem, że to był efekt uboczny, ale zawsze. Czemu miałbyś teraz to psuć?

— Bo mogę.

— Bardzo dojrzałe podejście. Godne niel… starszych ras.

— Niżej niż te piski i tak nie spadniemy. A piszczycie wy. — Wzruszenie ramion.

— Piszczą, bo nas uwielbiają. Miałbyś serce.

— Rzeźnicy zwykle mają sporo podrobów. Myślisz, że one tak z tym oddawaniem serc na poważnie? Mógłbym im je bez protestów wyrwać?

Vernon westchnął i odkopnął jakiegoś chłopaka, który się rzucił k'niemu z pytaniami o sens czy etykę, czy po prostu chcąc autograf. Tłum zaszemrał w podziwie nad smukłością łydki i płynnością ruchów (kobiety) oraz celnością i siłą ciosu (młodzieńcy).

— Kiedy zaczynasz mówić w ten sposób — zauważył Roche, wracając do rozmowy — to zawsze znaczy, że się bo… źle czujesz, kutasie złamany. Nie, żebym wiedział, co może być niepokojącego w pochodzie tryumfalnym i wiwatujących tłumach.

— Tłumy są niepokojące. Wystarczy słowo i zwracają się przeciwko tobie. Poza tym, jesteśmy odsłonięci. Na widoku. I nie lubię, jak się mnie… taksuje. Ocenia. A te wszystkie kobiety nas… — Zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką, zaraz wyprostował się w siodle i spróbował znowu wyglądać godnie.

— Cudze pożądanie zawsze nas zamienia w błyskotkę do podziwiania. Obiekt — odpowiedź była zdawkowa, nieuważna, Vernon się skupił na wypiętym bujnym dekolcie jakiejś panny.

Elfowi jednak dodała animuszu.

— Uprzedmiotowienie. Czyli kolejny przejaw ludzkiego szowinizmu. A. — Uspokoił się widocznie.

Roche parsknął śmiechem. Zaraz spróbował go stłumić, bo Natalis i Talar, i właściwie wszyscy napominali go setki razy, że ma wyglądać na paradzie w miarę dostojnie i poważnie, i w ogóle bohatersko. Uśmiechać się z radosną satysfakcją, ale nie błazeńsko, wulgarnie ani nie w sposób sugerujący paskudną śmierć.

— Elfy – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte usta. — Jesteś jedynym znanym mi skurwysynem, który woli być męczennikiem niż tryumfatorem.


	9. Chapter 9

Wymyśliłyśmy z Hasz i to dla niej, bo ona uwielbia Letha (a i ja sądzę, że to w sumie jedna z nielicznych rozsądnych, inteligentnych postaci w tym buhdelu jest).

* * *

**Wilk**

* * *

Cesarz Nilfgaardu był człowiekiem słownym. A jeszcze bardziej – dalekowzrocznym i oszczędnym. Nie widział powodów, by pozbywać się sprawdzonych narzędzi. I w ten sposób Letho, powrócisz z misji, dostał swoją wymarzoną wiedźminską szkołę. Mógł uczyć małych chłopców, opowiadać im bajki i wpajać właściwy światopogląd.

— Żadnej neutralności! — grzmiał z katedry (prawdziwej, drewnianej katedry! Emhyr miał gest). — Neutralność nas osłabia i czyni wrogami wszystkich, neutralność oznacza, że nie wierzymy w nic i żyjemy bez celu, jak kamienie albo te bestie, które tępimy. Każdy, kto posiada nasze umiejętności, musi wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność. Udzielać się w świecie! Zmieniać go! Angażować się! Nie można stosować parawanu neutralności jako wymówki dla własnego egoizmu!

Chłopaki pokiwały głowami, ale jakoś bez przekonania. Mali jeszcze są, uznał wiedźmin, innej metody trzeba. Bardziej symbolicznej. Z fabułą najlepiej. Znaczy...

— Opowiem wam bajkę — oznajmił. — Był sobie raz wilk, który postanowił żyć samotnie. Nie tak, jak normalne wilki, co latem, jak są młode zwłaszcza, niekiedy prowadzą samotny tryb życia, a na zimę skupiają się w watahach. Nie, on się uparł żyć samotnie zawsze. Taki miał światopogląd. Co najwyżej czasem przygarnął sobie samicę albo szczenię, ale z nimi też zaraz się rozchodził. A tu szła zima, najsroższa zima od lat. Wszystkie zwierzęta, które nasz wilk spotykał, radziły mu życzliwie, by się schronił w jakimś stadzie, przynajmniej na czas mrozów. Wilk w odpowiedzi tylko obnażał kły, choć zimno było takie, że ziemia stwardniała nawet pod śniegiem, i choć wcale nie zanosiło się na ocieplenie, choć już było dawno po przednówku — westchnął, jakby melancholijnie, urwał.

Od strony sali doleciał go szmer zaciekawienia.

— Aż któregoś dnia, gdy zakradł się w obręb ludzkiego gospodarstwa, wpadł na żmiję — podjął znowu mężczyzna. — Żmija, jak wiecie, to bardzo sprytne i mądre zwierzę, całą zimę przespała więc u gospodarzy, którzy traktowali ją jak świętego węża i poili mlekiem. Powiedziała mu, że nawet jeśli mrozy nie robią na nim wrażenia – a była to grzeczność z jej strony, bo z naszego wilka pozostała już wówczas tylko skóra, kości oraz płonące szaleństwem oczy – ale choćby nie dbał o zimno, to idzie wielka ludzka obława. Ludzie też nie mieli bowiem co jeść i tym bardziej polowali na drapieżne zwierzęta. „Schroń się w wataże", powiedziała mądra żmija, „inaczej z pewnością dopadną cię myśliwi". Jak sądzicie, co zrobił nasz wilk?

— Obnażył kły i odmówił! — krzyknął jeden z chłopców.

Reszta mu potaknęła. Letho również.

— Właśnie. Obnażył kły, zawarczał na żmiję, ale ta zniknęła wśród słomy i popełzła do swojej miseczki z mlekiem. A wilk porwał wychudzą, starą krowę, poranił kilka sztuk bydła i psów i uciekł. Ludzie, kiedy tylko zorientowali się w stratach, przyspieszyli obławę. Na watahę nie poszliby, było ich bowiem za mało – a i ktoś w stadzie ostrzegłby pozostałe wilki. Na samotnego osobnika ruszyli jednak bez lęku. Otoczyli go pewnego pięknego, jasnego dnia i zatłukli kijami. Aż mu mózg wypłynął.

Dzieci patrzyły na niego, jakby rozczarowane.

— I to koniec? — bąkały. — Nie uciekł? Nie wylizał się z ran?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Był sam. Nie miał stada, by go wylizało, nakarmiło i pomogło w czas niedoli — odparł z cieniem refleksyjnego smutku wiedźmin. — A jaki z tego morał płynie?

— Że nie należy żyć samotnie.

Bystre dzieciaki.

— Właśnie. Samotnie nie można żyć, zdechnąć tylko można. Jak nasz wilk. A do kogo najlepiej się przyłączyć?

Odpowiedzi padło bez liku.

— Najsilniejszego!

— Najmądrzejszego!

— Najwaleczniejszego!

— Najodważniejszego!

— Tego, kto najlepiej płaci!

— Zaiste. Wszystko prawda. A kto — wzniósł głos Letho — jest najsilniejszym, najmądrzejszym, najwaleczniejszym, najodważniejszym i najhojniejszym panem na całym świecie?

— Najjaśniejszy Pan! Cesarz! Nilfgaard!


	10. Chapter 10

Dla imaginebrolin. Która chciała: "Iorweth i Roche w wesołym miasteczku! Czy raczej w jakimś bardziej zbliżonym do stylizowanych na średniowieczne realiów rodem z gier i książek odpowiedniku wesołego miasteczka. Kiermasz, obchody przesilenia czy równonocy - wybierz to, co ci najbardziej w duszy gra. Ważne, żeby było śmiesznie, crackowato i tak, aby oburzyło wszystkich przeciwników robiącego ostatnio karierę gendyryzmu. Tak z przymrużeniem oka. Na wesoło. Z dużą ilością pornografii dowolnego rodzaju. Może być również spożywany alkohol w przekraczających normę ilościach. Inwencję pozostawiam tobie". I to wszystko niby w drabble'u upchnąć. I jeszcze z moją inwencją własną. Skończyło się tym, że wątki albo ledwie wspomniane są, albo wykręcone szalenie. Jak to u mła bywa.

* * *

**Potrzeby tego świata**

* * *

Jarmark. Świetna rzecz. Ludno, gwarno, kolorowo, muzyka gra, akrobaci pokazują sztuczki, przedstawienia teatralne się toczą, alkohol leje, zabawki terkocą, jedzenia w bród. Fantastyczna rzecz, naprawdę. Roche był bardzo kontent, że mu te trzy dni urlopu w okolicy przesilenia letniego się udało wyszarpać. I nawet wyjechał z Wyzimy na prowincję, żeby to wyglądało na taki uczciwy urlop, z odpoczynkiem. W stolicy co chwilę by go ciągnęło do roboty.

A tu na prowincji, proszę, kramik z drobiazgami muzycznymi. Instrumenty, ha, jasne, piszczałki i fleciki się tam też pewnie sprzedawało, zysk z tego szedł spory, ale Vernonowi jednego rzutu oka na czekającą klientelę starczyło, by ustalić, że poza tym musiano tutaj oferować świerszczyki spod lady. Sądząc z długości „ogonka" bardzo porządnej jakości świerszczyki. Może chłopakom kupię, zamyślił się kapitan, oni tam w końcu muszą burdel ogarniać, kiedy mnie nie ma, święto im przepada... Sekundę później przestał myśleć o takich głupotach w ogóle, porwany przez radosny tłum w kierunku barda. Nie Jaskra, bynajmniej, jakiegoś młodego i raczej nieznanego, za to odpowiednio urodziwego, śpiewającego ładnym, głębokim barytonem. No, wszystko jak trzeba.

Do wieczora nawet lepiej było. Dziewoje chętnie oddawały się za byle broszkę, muzyka przygrywała, sztuczki akrobatów tyle radości sprawiły Roche'owi, jakby znów dzieckiem był, czyli od groma i ciut ciut. Świat się mu stał krasny i nawet chłopi nie irytowali przesadnie.

W takim nastroju mijał ponownie kramik z instrumentami oraz materiałami zbereźnymi. Setny raz tego dnia pewnie, aczkolwiek o tej porze kolejka się nieco zmniejszyła, zamykano już powoli, właściciel pewnie chciał sobie też pochędożyć, nie tylko na obrazki zerkać.

— Elfki oczywiście — syknęło coś od strony sklepiku — sobie wykorzystujecie jako obiekt fantazji. Uprzedmiotowienie czyste. Dobry elf to martwy elf, ale elfka może jeszcze być żywa, byleby waszą była kurwą?

Cóż, nieludzie miewali takie odpały. Elfy tak jakoś źle znosiły fakt, iż ich córki i siostry ciałem muszą kupczyć, by ich dumni mężczyźni z głodu nie pomarli. Vernona to nawet śmieszyło.

Pomijając jednak kwestie rozrywkowe, to żadna nieludzka swołocz nie będzie psuła ludziom – i Roche'owi – jarmarku. Nie ma mowy.

— A co ty sobie, zarazo sakramencka, myślisz, że jak tobie nie staje, to innym też nie może? — sarknął, doskakując do kramu, chwytając kupującego za ramię i obracając z prychnięciem. — Chcecie wylądować w ciupie za podejrzenie o wspiera...

I tu go nieco przytkało. Albowiem kupującym – w biały dzień, dobra, biały wieczór, na publicznym targu, u ludzi, pod samym nosem Vernona – był nie kto inny, a Iorweth. Że Rzeźnik. Lis Puszczy. Którego teraz najwyraźniej zatkało mniej więcej tak samo, jak kapitana.

— Co ty tu robisz? — wyrwało się zresztą też obu na raz, zgrane, jakby setki razy ćwiczyli.

A potem zapadła cisza. W trakcie której panowie łypali na siebie podejrzliwie.

— Flet kupował — bąknął niepewnie sprzedawca. — Waszmościowie się znają?

— Wy nie udawajcie, cholero, że nie wiecie, kogo obsługujecie... Broń jeszcze może macie w wozie, co? A w nocy masakrę planujecie, zdradzieckie ścierwo? — warknął Roche.

Sprzedawca zamrugał oczyma, łącząc fakty. Elf. Bez oka. Wychudły, po partyzancku czujny.

— Że niby... To, to... To Iorweth jest? — wyjąkał.

— Ano, Iorweth — przez zaciśnięte zęby potwierdził Vernon. — A żebyś wiedział, kto twoje dupsko do ciupy za konszachty ładuje i że na prawie nie kadukowym jestem: Vernon Roche, dowódca Niebieskich Pasów, do usług. Gratuluję, właśnieście z całą wioską się znaleźli w mojej jurysdykcji.

Kramarz się zrobił bieluchny, jak twaróg.

— Kurwa, już po wiosce, przecież jak nie wy, to elfy nas zabijają — jęknął płaczliwie. — Ale on tylko flecik kupował, naprawdę...

Elf spróbował się wyrwać. Kapitan natychmiast zapomniał o chłopie, zacisnął palce.

— Psujesz mi z resztą kretynów każdy dzień roboczy. Parę razy prosto z łóżka mnie wyganiały wasze zajaździki. Trudno, za to mi płacą, ale czy musisz mi — zapytał powoli watażkę — psuć także jeden jedyny w roku urlop? Złośliwa gnido?

Iorweth dumnie milczał. Roche westchnął ciężko.

— Cholera, przecież ja będę musiał do Wyzimy wracać, papiery wypełniać, tutaj nawet garnizonu nie ma stałego, będę się musiał do Biećwy kopnąć... Niech to wszyscy diabli, ja po godzinach przecież jestem, nie w pracy — marudził najzupełniej szczerze. — O. Właśnie. Nie jestem w pracy. To zrobim tak... Policzę do czterech i ma cię tutaj nie być, jasne?

— Nie kupiłem fletu — prychnął elf, jakby odzyskawszy animusz. — A stary mam złamany, potrzebuję...

— U was kuśki zawsze złamane — zauważył zimno Vernon. — No, to raz, dwa...

Puścił watażkę i odszedł na kilka kroków, coby mu ułatwić wmieszanie się w rzednący tłum. Elfia swołocz nie skorzystała z okazji.

— Flet. Normalny, żadne tam wulgarne aluzyjne, po prostu instrum... Po prostu flet — zwróciła się za to do sprzedawcy. — Poproszę.

Nawet wyjęła monetę z mieszka. Kapitana za to na tak jawny dowód lekceważenia szlag trafił.

— Co ja powiedziałem? — syknął.

— Skoro dałeś cztery sekundy, to i czterdzieści minut dasz — odparł sentencjonalnie watażka, spokojnie dokonując zakupu; kramarz wyglądał, jakby przed omdleniem chronił go tylko lęk, że tym klientów obrazi. — Nie chce ci się.

Owszem, Vernonowi się cholernie nie chciało, ale na takie dictum, to schwycił elfa ponownie, palce wbił mocno.

— Skoro tak ci do szubienicy spieszno — warknął — to proszę bardzo, urlop sobie popsowam, ale spełnię życzenie, niech nie mówią, że ja dla nieludzi serca nie mam...

Nieludź westchnął ciężko. Chłopina ni to sklął, ni to zapłakał.

— Roche, jak sam zauważyłeś, jesteś tu na urlopie. Bez swoich ludzi. Garnizon najbliższy w Biećwie, też nieduży. Zastanów się, jak ty chcesz mnie do tego więzienia doprowadzić? Ze strzałą w gardle skończysz nim kilometr ujedziemy. A jeśli nie, to do rana wszystkie wiochy stąd do Biećwy, łącznie z tą ostatnią, garnizonem i więzieniem, spalone do ziemi będą. Zbędne może okrucieństwo — zadeklamował Rzeźnik, z emfazą nawet, co już Roche wkurzyło niemożebnie — ale cóż ja poradzę, komanda są mi bardzo oddane, młode, zapalczywe, żarliwe...

Cholera jasna. Kapitan rozluźnił uchwyt.

— Nie mam ochoty sobie psuć urlopu — akcentował każde słowo. — Nie z powodu jednego fletu, do diaska. Jasne?

— Oczywiście. — Iorweth wzruszył ramionami. — Ja też cię puszczę, puszczam, bo nie mam ochoty psuć sobie jarmarku ani tobie urlopu, nie dlatego bynajmniej, że jeślibym cię palcem tknął, to Foltest nieludziom z tego regionu drugą pacyfikację pogórza mahakamskiego zrobi. A jak się nad tobą rozrzewni, to jeszcze cały kraj zdziesiątkuje...

— Zapakować? — spytał w tej samej chwili sprzedawca, głosem całkowicie wypranym z emocji, jak u goblińskiej zabawki. — Flet, znaczy. Znaczy, przepraszam, ale...

— Nie pakować. Pogram sobie zaraz. Tak mi jakoś... wzruszliwie na duszy. — Watażka uśmiechał się złośliwie. — Święto jest, wesoło jest, Dh'oinne pełno...

— Jak spróbujesz dać sygnał do ataku, skurwysynu...

— ...to w nim zginiesz i będziemy mieli pacyfikację. Nie. Ja tu po flet, Roche. Naprawdę. To jest też nasze święto, mój lud też się bawi. Nie mam powodu, by je psuć — ton odpowiedzi brzmiał całkiem niewinnie.

I chyba nawet szczera to niewinność była. Żadnych oznak przygotowań do ataku w końcu Vernon nie widział, pusto było, nic na horyzoncie, na jarmarku faktycznie nieludzi było sporo, podpalenie straty by w elfach przyniosło.

Rozluźnił palce. Iorweth bez słowa wywinął się spod jego dłoni, flecik – a ładny, taki porządniejszy, droższy, zupełnie profesjonalny, nie jakaś strugana fujarka – chwycił, płynnym gestem wyjął zbereźne obrazki spod lady i przywłaszczywszy sobie, chciał odejść.

— A to nie jest dowód uprzedmiotowienia aby? Obrzydliwa ludzka fantazja? — spytał drwiąco kapitan.

Kramarz, zgodnie z przewidywaniami oraz zdrowym rozsądkiem, milczał.

— Jest. Wtedy, jak wy to... wykorzystujecie — wyjaśnił z godnością watażka. — Wtedy to jest opresja i uprzedmiotowienie, i wyzysk symboliczny. Ale jeśli my, to nie, to jest rewindykacja i dekonstrukcja. Zabieramy Dh'oinne dowód przemocy i używamy dla własnej korzyści. Elf marzący o elfce to równowaga sił, więc...

— Elf marzący o człowieku byłby uprzedmiotowieniem? — zainteresował się Roche.

— Tak, ale to by było dobre, bo człowiek jest oprawcą, jest po stronie władzy, więc to też byłaby zemsta, rewindykacja i dekonstrukcja — prychnął terrorysta.

— Czyli cokolwiek robicie wy jest dobre, a cokolwiek robimy my jest złe? — upewnił się kapitan, nawet z pewnym takim ubawieniem.

Iorweth otworzył usta. Zamknął. Otworzył znowu po sekundzie, burcząc „wcale nie, nie rozumiesz oczywiście, zbyt skomplikowany koncept dla Dh'oine" głosem dziwnie podobnym do tego urażonego, zapędzonego w kozi róg dziecka. Albo takiegoż arystokraty.

— Cokolwiek robimy my i jest dobre dla naszej rasy, to jest dobre z naszego punktu widzenia. Z waszego punktu widzenia odwrotnie — rozwiązał w końcu problem wewnętrzny watażka. — O, właśnie. To ja jeszcze te z Foltestem wezmę.

Foltest, niestety, za kolportowanie swojej podobizny w pisemkach erotycznych do wiezienia ładować nie pozwalał. Twierdził, że w sumie te wizerunki mu schlebiają, a miłość ludu do seniora to w ogóle rzecz piękna. Wobec czego Roche musiał zagryźć zęby i nie przyłożyć handlarzowi za znieważenia majestatu. Zamiast tego męczył dalej ideologicznie elfika.

— Aha. Ale w takim razie ten tu zdrajca, skoro sprzedaje ludziom obrazki roznegliżowanych elfek... o, i panów też widzę, macie — dodał, wyciągając głowę i przyglądając się kartkom w ręku watażki. — O, Isengrim, ha, ależ to ludzie mają fetysze... O czym to ja – a, o dupie. W takim razie chłopina robi dobrze, nie?

Terrorysta skinął głową.

— Z waszego punktu widzenia. Z naszego nie. Dlatego ja się na niego oburzyłem, a ty go bronisz.

— Ja go nie bronię — zastrzegł się Roche. — Mnie tam to, że Wiewiórki kradną, naprawdę nie dziwi. No, że pornografię, to może, bo u was z ciupcianiem raczej ciężko, ale że rabujesz nawet biednego chłopa, to akurat całkiem spodziewane. Żal by mi skarbu państwa było, ale szczęściem, jak znam urząd skarbowy, to go i tak z tych obrazków rozliczą, bo przecież nie udowodni, żeś je ukradł, musiałby się przyznać, że ci flet sprzedał, a za to stryczek...

— Jak się już tak w kruczki prawne bawimy — oznajmił dostojnie, już się dystansując od własnych słów jakby, elf — to tutaj jest też moja podobizna. A nie wypłacono mi nigdy honorarium z tytułu praw autorskich czy praw do wizerunku, więc mogę to chyba potraktować jako zajęcie na poczet odszkodowania i należnego mi procenta od zysków...

— A sprytne. — Vernon zakląskał językiem. — Tylko zapomniałeś, że skazani prawomocnym wyrokiem za morderstwa, zbrodnie wojenne, terroryzm i inne paragrafy, z których skazano właśnie ciebie, tracą prawa do ochrony wizerunku i pokrewne. Z wizerunkiem twoim i reszty Wiewiórek można sobie choćby papier do wychodka produkować, nic wam do tego.

— Dobrze. Policzcie mi — skapitulował terrorysta.

— Ja mogę za darmo dać — zapewnił szybko chłop.

— A potem na procesie Roche nie omieszka opowiedzieć, jak to kradłem zbereźne obrazki po jarmarkach — prychnął Iorweth. — Dobrego imienia mnie pozbawi, ze sławy pośmiertnej wyzuje. Nie ma mowy. Zapłacę za tę szowinistyczną ludzką propagandę...

— Jak tak patrzę na wasze urojone wyposażenie — wtrącił Vernon, przyglądając się obrazkom — to to zdecydowanie nie nasza propaganda jest. Właściwie wroga. Dywersja i sabotaż znaczy. Kto to rysuje? — spytał sprzedawcy. — Draniowi się wizyta służb należy, jak nic.

— Bo to fantazje — zachlipał kramarz. — Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że pornografia nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością nie ma. A kto rysuje nie mam pojęcia, ja tylko dystrybuuję...

— Nazwisko dostawcy.

— A faktycznie — mruknął watażka. — Scoia'tael też mu chętnie wizytę złoży.

— Panowie, zlitujcie się — załkał nieomal chłop. — Czasy ciężkie, ludzie z czegoś żyć muszą, dzieci też pewnie mają, a jak artyści, to kochanki, wiecie panowie, jak kobieta mężczyznę wydrążyć umie...

— Jak chcą żyć, to niech żyją z czegoś innego niż rysowanie mnie spół... w objęciach kejrana. Krabopająki też odpadają — wytknął elf. — Isengrim o te Zerrikanki może się nawet nie obruszy...

— Ale o ckliwe romansidła zaczynające się od Yaevinna w szpitalu ja się obruszam — oznajmił kapitan. — Byłem bowiem niedawno w odwiedzonym przez chuja szpitalu. Trupy z Wyzimy jeszcze nie ostygły. Rozumiem, że ludzie mają fantazje, ale niechże mają też trochę modestii! Grabą sobie radzą, jak potrzebują, w zaciszu domowym, a nie tu publicznie pomoce wytwarzają!

Sprzedawca się skulił.

— Ludzie... i nieludzie też — dodał szybko, zerkając na terrorystę — mają potrzeby. Ja tylko dostarczam, czego publika żąda. Kobiety lubią, wiecie przecież, panowie, takie scenariusze, jak to on, zły i mroczny, i okrutny dla całego świata, na jej widok mięknie i potem dla niej jednej się zmienia, łagodnieje, innych reza, a jej kwiatki przynosi, wszyscy wiemy, że to miraż i blaga, i idiotyzm, że tak w życiu nie ma, ale powyobrażać sobie panienkom miło, ja tylko reaguję na zapotrzebowanie rynku, co ja winny, że babom w głowach fiu-bździu siedzi?

— Tyle winny, że to społecznie szkodliwe jest, a ty kolportujesz — warknął Vernon. — Potem te durne szlachcianki Wiewiórek bronią, dostarczają informacji, jedna kretynka nawet do zamku wpuściła, jak się skończyło, wiadomo, ludzi w pień wyrżnięto, a z nią tak się ten jej kochanek zabawił, że wnętrzności prawie idiotce uszami wypłynęły i jej to mi zupełnie nie szkoda, żołnierzy żałuję.

— Roche oczywiście oczernia — pospieszył z zapewnieniami watażka. — Ale owszem, jak się te pisemka nie skończą, to czyjeś wnętrzności uszami wypłyną.

Mina kramarza wyrażała czystą rozpacz. Iorweth schował kartki za pazuchę i już miał odchodzić, gdy go kapitan powstrzymał.

— A gdzie ty z tym? Ja to rekwiruję. Dowód przestępstwa w końcu.

— Nie ma mowy. Znaczy, możemy się podzielić...

— To ja biorę te z tobą i florą tudzież fauną różnoraką.

— Po moim trupie...

— Chętnie.

— ...może potorturuj sobie chłopa i wydobądź zeznania, to jest równoważne z dowodem rzeczowym w sądzie, a zawsze ci dobrze szło.

Rzeczony chłop musiał się podtrzymać stoiska.

— Nie, bez dowodu rzeczowego sędzia sobie w pełni nie uświadomi... istoty zjawiska — odparł pogodnie Vernon. — Dawaj te obrazki, fiucie, albo ci gardło poderżnę, pal sześć wioskę.

Handlarz wtrącił nieśmiało:

— Ktoś już wcześniej takie kupił. W pakiecie. Wszystkich dowódców Scoia'tael...

— Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, wspólny był językiem urzędowym Temerii — wytknął kapitan.

Sprzedawca się natychmiast poprawił:

— Dowódców Wiewiórek. No, całkiem sporo nawet było takich, co kupowało. Może ich poszukacie, panowie, odkupicie... albo inaczej odbierzecie? — spróbował nieszczęsny kramarz, uznawszy słusznie, że woli stracić klienta niż wioskę.

Panowie zamarli.

— Ktoś to już kupił?

— No ba, ja przecież od samego rańca ruch miałem... Wielu kupowało. Te z panem — mówiąc, ukłonił się lekko Roche'owi — to już nawet wyszły całkiem, bo to nowa seria, próbna jakby, więc miałem mało, nie, że większy popyt na Pasy niż Scoia'tael... Wiewiórki jest... — jął tłumaczyć, zdawszy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa.

— Zaraz. Ze mną też takie są w obiegu? — spytał powoli kapitan.

Przytaknięto.

— Z florą tudzież fauną? — dopytał elf.

— Nie, bo to elfy się z naturą kojarzą, więc o was to najwięcej... No co ja poradzę, ja wiem, że to stereotypy, ale fantazje na kliszach i stereotypach przeca żerują! Nie, o Pasach to głównie z krasnoludami i elfami, i ludźmi, ale takie... ostrzejsze, dla... dla znawców, no, że co wy tam niby tym złapanym robicie. Nawet takie z oboma panami są — chłop przełknął ślinę. — No, widzicie, panowie, ja wam wszystko mówię, uczciwie, nie ma powodu ciągać nigdzie, urlopu sobie psuć, flecik, zapewniam, pierwsza klasa...

— Jak to: z nami oboma? Że my na nich niby... uprawiamy...? — panowie spytali unisono; no, prawie unisono, unisono na słowo honoru novigradzkim targiem dane.

Sprzedawca skinął głową, burcząc pod nosem niewyraźnie. Roche zrekonstruował to na mniej więcej „niestety, prawa rynku, bardzo dużą popularnością się to cieszy". Jakby popularność miała tutaj cokolwiek ułatwić, polepszyć, lżejszym uczynić.

— I one już, oczywiście, zeszły? — retoryczność zapytania Iorwetha biła na kilometry.

— Ano, zeszły, panowie, wszyściutkie, mogę nawet pozwolić wóz sobie przeszukać...

— Pozwolić, dobre sobie — prychnął Vernon.

— Kupujących pewnie było wielu, z różnych klas i różnych miejscowości? — wtrącił watażka tonem męczeńskim.

Kupiec znów potaknął, jakbyście przy tym byli panie, a kobiety to już w ogóle brały, jak złoto.

— Daj temu spokój. — Elf położył dłoń na ramieniu kapitana, pociągnął do tyłu, od nieszczęsnego chłopa.

Roche uświadomił sobie, że prawie się rzucił tamtego dusić.

— Nie znajdziemy klientów. Za dużo osób się tu dzisiaj przewalało. Nawet nie wiem, czy jest sens artystów szukać, zaraz sobie ci, co kupili, porobią kopie, zaczną sprzedawać... Jak kamień rzucisz, nie powstrzymasz kręgów na wodzie. Samo minąć musi. Ostaw.

Bolesne, ale wiewiórcza swołocz miała rację. Vernon zacisnął zęby. Odetchnął.

— W porządku. W porządku. Kto na tym jarmarku najmocniejsze nalewki sprzedaje? Coś czuję, że będę potrzebował.

— O, zaiste. Ja też — wymamrotał Iorweth.

— Ty nie myślisz, skurwysynie, że ja z tobą pić będę?

— Nie ze mną, a w jednej melinie. Albo pod jednym kramem. Z tobą to nie zamierzam, spróbowałbyś zaraz ze mnie informacje wyciągać.

— O, na takie widowisko to ja mógłbym bilety sprzedawać. Zyskiem bym się z panami podzielił — zaoferował kramarz.

Zaraz, zgromiony spojrzeniami oraz doskakującym mu do gardła dłońmi kapitana (bo przecież kapitan naprawdę nic takiego nie zamierzał zrobić, same mu się rzuciły, no), jął przepraszać, zapewniać, że żartował, to ze stresu, niech się panowie nie urażają.

— Już bardziej urażony to ja nie będę — oświadczył teatralnym tonem watażka. — Ale przynajmniej mam kolejny dowód na podłość waszej rasy. I powód do słusznej pomsty.

— Już cię widzę, jak mordujesz wioski, krzycząc, że to za nieprzyzwoite obrazki. I za siebie z kejranem na tychże obrazkach. Gmin, jak to sobie unaoczni, przynajmniej trochę rozrywki będzie miał przed śmiercią.

Terrorysta się wzdrygnął. Sprzedawca, na skutek szoku reagujący z opóźnieniem, podał im adres przybytku z najlepszym, najmocniejszym alkoholem, takim zaprawianym czarami, ale „nie ślepnie się po nim, zapewniam".

— Dobra. To ja idę. Tobie, elfie, z litości też pozwalam. Napijesz się, wygadasz, lżej się na duszy zrobi...

— O kryjówkach Scoia'tael może jeszcze?

— Cóż, zastanów się, skąd niby artysta mógł mieć tak dokładną wiedzę o twoim wyglądzie? I anatomii? Ktoś w komandach ci świnię podłożył, opowiedział, złośliwa szuja, kto to takim fiutem mógł być... Yaevinn może...

— Namawiasz mnie do zdrady? Z powodu pisemek zbereźnych? Naprawdę?

— Każda okazja dobra. I nie do zdrady, a do słusznej odpłaty, bo przecież ten, kto cię do tych obrazków opisał, to straszliwa swołocz jest.

Szli już w kierunku źródełka najwyższego dobra, alkoholem zwanego.

— Myślisz, że ja się na to złapię? — parsknął elf. — Muszę nadzieje rozwiać.

— O, tak mówisz, póki trzeźwy jesteś. Pożyjemy — zaśmiał się Roche, z humorem nagle lepszym — zobaczymy...

* * *

Nim mi ktoś ten crack wypomni: owszem, wiem, Vernuś w grze sprawia wrażenie tak kochającego swoją pracę (aż miło patrzeć), że łapałby Iorwetha nawet na urlopie.

* * *

C. narysowała kilka takich kart, okładek, no, materiałów erotycznych a la powyższy crack. Na AO3 pod odpowiednią częścią linki wiszą. Albo można na jej tumblrze, papierowybandyta, poszukać.


	11. Chapter 11

Jestem pewna, że to też jakoś z Hasz obgadałyśmy, wygadałyśmy, przegadałyśmy, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, że się jej dedykacja należy. I basta. Poza tym: absurderska trochę. Komedyjka, o. Nie oczekiwać śmiertelnie poważnego realizmu.

* * *

**Zgubne skutki chlania wódki**

* * *

— Ja was zabiję. — Roche wychodził z siebie. — Ja was wszystkie zabiję, po torturach...

Garwena wzięła się pod boki.

— Ludu Flotsam! — krzyknęła — Pozwolicie, by tak za nic, za niewinność, dziewki wam wieszano?

Lud Flotsam zaszemrał gniewnie. Dziewki to dziewki, życie ciężkie, komendant uciska, podatki gnębią, jak tu bez dziwek, do popatrzenia choćby, kolejny tydzień przetrwać?

Garwena zwróciła się teraz bezpośrednio do komendanta, przypomniała, że obyczajówka w jego gestii leży, król już w grobie, świećcie nad jego dobrą duszą, komendanta żołnierze jej dziewczynki lubią i zawsze z rabatem dostają, wszyscy chłopcy, a chłopców przecież komendant trochę ma...

Loredo się zawahał, na wszelki wypadek groźnie marszcząc brwi. Finalizował umowę z Kaedwen. Wściekły lud byłby mu bardzo nie na rękę, kontrahent szemranie na pewno by wykorzystał, żeby zbić cenę. A i garnizon źle ubicie kurew zniesie.

„Chleba i dziwek!", rozległy się w tłumie pierwsze okrzyki. Żołnierze nieśmiało, odruchowo skinęli głowami, w pół ruchu przerywając. To zdecydowanie przeważyło szalę. Oddzialik tego chuja, Roche'a, się w końcu właśnie zmniejszył.

— Nie ma, kurwa, mowy — oznajmił lodowato komendant. — Że się chłop po pijaku potopi, to przypadek częsty. Że chłopy były pijane w cztery dupy, to pół miasta potwierdza. Zapłacili, panie usługę wykonały i wróciły do karczmy, do dalszej pracy. Spełniać potrzeby naszych, miastowych, lokalnych obywateli. Oni od stolicznych nie gorsi! — Te słowa zjednały mu półuśmiechy ludności. — To kurwy, nie niańki, do jasnej ciasnej pizdeczki! Swoje oskarżenia wsadźta sobie w dupę – pani w cipę, rzecz jasna — mruknął, zwracając się do Ves. — A jak się nie podoba, to na skargę do nieboszczyka lećcie. Ciekawym, co wam odpowie — dodał pod nosem.

Roche może i by skoczył na komendanta – bronionego przez dobre pół tuzina ludzi – ale Ves go przytrzymała, tłumacząc, że wiedźmin jeszcze wczorajszy, a bez jego pomocy mogą mieć z wygraną jednak pewne trudności.

'

'

Garwena, wychodząc do lasu wieczorem, złorzeczyła Cedrikowi, aż się po ulicach niosło.

— Zabiją mnie przez tego ochlapusa, jeszcze mi strzały z dekoltu wyjmował będzie, cholera jedna, ubiję, tym razem przysięgam: ubiję, jak znajdę! Tymi dłońmi zaduszę, tymi paznokciami oczy wydłubię! Litości miała – nie będę!

Całe Flotsam znało owe wyrzekania, całe Flotsam machało na nie ręką i kiwało głową z ciężkim westchnieniem. Burdelmama, wiedziano, ma do starego pijaczyny słabość, z rowów wyciąga, z leśnych wykrotów wyprowadza, ziółka rano podaje, miski z karczmy organizuje, słowem: tuli, luli i z odmętów wódczanego upadku podnosi.

Nie jeden z okolicznych chłopów na schwał owej troski elfikowi zazdrościł. Mawiano z przekąsem, że proszę, jak człowiek pijany przechodzi, to go wałkiem tudzież zawartością nocnika witają, ale jak pijanica ma już uszka spiczaste, to zaraz kołderko, kefirek oraz biust na utulenie, a w ogóle nie żaden pijanica, jeno wieszcz, niezrozumiany przez świat i cierpiący za dawne – zatarte już, zatarte! – winy, nadwrażliwiec i ofiara własnego geniuszu.

Na owo gadanie Garwena nie zważała. Po prawdzie nie zważała też specjalnie na Cedrika, już bardziej na swoje elfie pracownice – i na jednego jeszcze elfa, owszem.

— Hasło! — doleciało z ciemnej ściany lasu.

— Cycki sobie tutaj odmrażam, a wy niby nie poznajecie, łajzy jedne? Od fisstechu halucynacje macie czy od metanolu wzrok potraciliście? A my z dziewczynkami za was robotę odwalać musimy! Prowadzić do Iorwetha, bo trzewiki mi przemakają!

W komandach mawiano, że jeśli Garwena poda poprawne hasło, oznaczać to będzie, że przyszła pod przymusem, wojsko czeka za krzakami, i ogólnie strzelajcie, niedochędożeni kretyni.

'

'

Przy Iorwecie Garwena nie klęła. Przy Iorwecie Garwena siliła się na starszą mowę, poduczoną u swoich elfek, niski, gardłowy głos, uprzejmy ton, wyszukane sformułowania i nadrabianie braków w teorii muzyki. Tak jakoś.

— To wyście grali? Śliczne było. Przepiękne. Fantastyczne. Ekstraordynaryjne — zaczęła, wchodząc na polankę. — Elaine... mil — dodała z płaskim, wyuczonym akcentem.

Watażka zrobił nieznaczny gest ręką, ni to zbywając, ni to dziękując, ni to „nic takiego, drobiazg, dawałem znacznie lepsze koncerty" wyrażając. Zaraz się jednak rozjaśnił.

— Oddanie sprawie i bohaterskie czyny pani oraz pani... pracownic... będą pamiętane w Scoia'tael. Sławione po oddziałach. Zadałyście cios, do jakiego my, niestety, od dłuższego czasu nie byliśmy zdolni.

— Nie mieliście okazji — mruknęła.

Biust jej falował, policzki nieco poróżowiały, wargi same z siebie się wydęły, a dłonie złożyły w małdrzyk.

— Nie umniejszaj, proszę, pani, waszego zwycięstwa — odparł gładko elf. — Zabić czterech członków Niebieskich Pasów bez najmniejszych strat własnych – piękne to i chwalebne, i godne pieśni.

— Straty prawie były, Roche się pieklił — mruknęła Garwena. — Ale powiedziałam, że się potopili po pijaku, zresztą — zaśmiała się, ciut może zbyt głośno — tak było, poleźli pijani nad rzekę i woda im wleciała do dróg oddechowy, wszystko prawda, dziewczyny tylko im trochę głowy przechyliły, przytrzymały... Wiedźmina nie dały rady, rzucać się zaczął, przestraszyły się, zostawiły go i wróciły — dodała skruszonym tonem.

— Wiedźmin to problem najmniejszy — zapewnił Iorweth. — Wiedźmina nie obchodzi polityka. Przy pierwszej okazji pryśnie Roche'owi do własnych spraw. Zawsze tak robił, mówią. Żebyś słyszała, pani, jak na niego driady narzekały... Ale nie o wiedźminie przychodzisz mówić, prawda?

Elf ze swojej strony nie używał przy Garwenie starszej mowy. Głównie dlatego, że mimo intensywnego szkolenia prowadzonego przez „jej dziewczynkę", wątpił, by zrozumiała, a na mówienie o Dh'oinne jakoś im nigdy nie zeszło.

— Nie, nie. Mam... Dziewczyny przyniosły wieści. I klucze. Znaczy, odbitki. Dacie radę z tego kopie zrobić? — spytała, wyjmując z kosza pieczołowicie przechowywane kawałki plastycznej masy, takiej, jak do zabawy dla dzieci.

Nie odkształciły się, na szczęście. Watażka skinął głową, zachęcił, by kobieta mówiła dalej.

— Roche się pokłócił w połowie imprezy z wiedźminem... Nad chłopami się znęcał, łajdak, a wiedźmin go powstrzymywał, no, w sumie, macie rację, to jeszcze porządny chłop, może dobrze, że nie utopiły... W każdym razie, Roche wyszedł, a jego żołnierze się spili albo dziewczynkami zajęli, więc te wolne, zaraz przejrzały papiery... Niby w szufladzie schowane, ale przecież sejfu im Loredo nie dał, więc byle spinki starczyło. Przyniosły mi, do rana przekopiowałyśmy z Lynnti – bo elfek do siebie to Pasy nie biorą, logicznie w sumie, Lynnti by im gardła poderżnęła, jakbym jej o rozsądek nie prosiła, brata jej pod Brenną zabili przecież, biedactwu – przekopiowałyśmy, dziewczyny dały radę odłożyć na miejsce. W większości głupoty, niestety, bo nie było czasu wybierać, ale może się na co przyda. No, to klucze, papiery, co jeszcze – a, kusze im jeszcze dziewczyny popsowały, na najbliższej wycieczce bezbronni będą.

— Pani, z pewnością słyszałaś to wiele razy i z ust niezbyt godnych – ale jesteście boginkami, jesteście duchami opiekuńczymi — wyszeptał elf, chwytając papiery chciwym ruchem. — Brat Lynnti nie umarł na darmo i będzie pomszczony, także dzięki jej wysiłkom.

Gdyby obok znajdował się jakiś pedant, to zauważyłby on może, że o ile w szczerość chciwości, z jaką Iorweth rzucił się czytać papiery wroga, nie dało się wątpić, o tyle głosowi, jakim komplement wypowiadał, brakło nieco ognia, a zapewnienie o pomście dodane zostało z pewną taką mechanicznością. Szczęściem żadnego pedanta w pobliżu nie było, a Garwena, znając elfy i Wiewiórki (oraz jeże Cedrika, ale to całkiem inna historia), niespecjalnie przejmowała się niedostatkami okazywanej przez nie emocjonalności. Za to zapał i styl watażki wydał się jej wzruszająco młodzieńczy. Takie to młode, takie śliczne z tymi sarnimi rzęsami, a już tak okaleczone...

Iorweth gwizdnął nagle przez zęby, bardzo ludzko, plebejsko prawie. Skinął na jednego ze swoich elfów.

— Bardzo istotne informacje znalazłem w tych przypadkowych papierach — stwierdził z nutą deklamacji. — W fakturach, wyobraź sobie. Frisve Kalvik z Wyzimy, o gnomich korzeniach, sprzedaje Pasom kusze. Gdyby zwykłemu wojsku, no, może bym zrozumiał. Ale chłopcom Roche'a?

Wezwany potaknął z miną pełną solennego, posągowego obrzydzenia. Oburzenia. Nieledwie zgrozy.

— Dam znać Yeavinnowi — westchnął watażka — on tam nadal w pobliżu stacjonuje, będzie wiedział, co ze zdrajcą zrobić. A ty, pani, nie masz aby jakiejś listy ludzi... utrudniających ostatnio koegzystencję ras?

Pedant-samobójca zwróciłby może uwagę, że najbardziej w okolicy utrudnia koegzystencję ras sam Iorweth. Pedanta wszakże nie było, a Garwena listę miała. W końcu młodość młodością, wzruszenie wzruszeniem, rzęsy rzęsami, interesa interesami. Scoia'tael jej za informacje i pomoc płaciło. Swoją walutą. Taką czerwoną.

Wyrecytowała z pamięci kilka nazwisk. Nauczą się, dranie, co to zwykli ostro tłuc jej dziewczyny, za uszy targać i wyzywać, bić bezbronne kobiety w tym getcie, dręczyć dzieciaki. No i ci, co to przeciwko jej przybytkowi wyrzekali, powoływali się na niebiosa i żądali zamknięcia – ta hołota też się nauczy, jaki kres czeka tych, co to uczciwej kobiecie utrudniają prowadzenie działalności gospodarczej. Co prawda wniosków już raczej ta zgraja nie wyciągnie, ale przez te parę ostatnich chwil życia z pewnością będzie pamiętać.

— Oni ci bardzo podpadli? — mruknął Iorweth.

— Różnie — odparła z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. — Warciś Jontek, ten najbardziej. Źle krasnoludów traktuje, nawet dzieci. I żąda, by mi przedsiębiorstwo zamknąć, ale elfki to w dni targowe obłapia, świętoszek palcem rob... z bogów łaski. A czemu pytasz?

— Bo od tego zależy, co im zrobimy.

— To samo, co zawsze. Niech z lasu nie wrócą. Zastrzelcie.

— Możemy też zrobić inne rzeczy — podpowiedział łagodnym tonem watażka. — Ale jeśli twoje niewieście serce wzdraga się na myśl...

— A skądże! — wybuchnęła oburzeniem kobieta. — Na śmierć ich storturujcie! Do mrowiska wrzućcie! Jontka zwłaszcza! Wysmarujcie mu miodem jaj... genitalia i niech mróweczki używanie mają — dodała mściwie.

— Do mrowiska... Też można. Ale myślę, że raczej nimi nakarmimy Eallona.

— A kto to – co to takiego?

— Bławatek, w naszej mowie — oznajmił Iorweth, przymykając oczy; rzęsy mu długie cienie rzuciły na policzki. Czy raczej wystające kości policzkowe, bo wiele poza nimi tam nie było. — A nazywamy tym imieniem mojego... pupilka.

— Jastrzębia? — spróbowała zgadnąć Garwena.

Wizja ptaka, wyłupiającego oczy, a następnie pożerającego wnętrzności Wiciusiowi i paru innym lebiegom, bardzo jej przypadła do gustu.

— Nie, nie. Krabopająka. Też drapieżnik — zapewnił elf z uśmiechem nieco ironicznym. — Trochę większy. Nawet sporo większy. Taki, jak wasza karczma mniej więcej. Rzadkie zwierzątko. Zagrożone wyginięciem, a nie za wiele... odpowiedniego pokarmu zachodzi ostatnio w okolice, więc dokarmiam.

— Ludźmi? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie kobieta.

— Rzadko. Za dużo roboty i za mało za bramy wychodzi... Głównie utopcami, nekkerami, takim tałatajstwem. Ale skoro ci Jontek podpadł... — watażka zawiesił głos.

Garwena zastanowiła się chwilę.

— To będzie gorsze niż fiu... genitalia w mrowisku? — spytała wreszcie, sceptycznie. — Bo brzmi, jakby szybsze było.

— Szybsze, ale straszne — zapewnił Iorweth; komando ochoczo potaknęło. ktoś się uśmiechnął sadystycznie a błogo. — Dh'... Człowiek zwykle ucieka, o życie walczy, zupełnie na darmo, ale ta nadzieja mu sił dodaje, więc biegnie chyżo, błyskawiczna kuracja odmładzająca – a czasem taki próbuje walki – wielce to zabawnym znajduję. Gdybyś ty, pani, chciała kiedyś obejrzeć...

Pokręciła głową.

— Nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba. Już i tak mam reputację przez tę niby słabość do Cedrika starganą. Nie chcę, żeby myślano, że ja z nim po tych lasach libacje urządzam. Albo i orgie. Z Jontkiem i resztą mącicieli, to już zróbcie, co się wam żywnie podoba. Ja się na partyzanckich sprawach nie znam.

— Ale z pokonaniem wrogów poradziłyście sobie lepiej niż niejeden doświadczony weteran — przypomniał watażka. — Nie doceniasz się, pani. Siebie ani swoich podwładnych.

To było miłe i głębokim głosem prawdziwej wdzięczności powiedziane. Garwena poczuła, że ciepło oblewa jej dekolt i policzki. Doprawdy, przecież nie miała już dwunastu lat! Burdel, do cholery, prowadziła!

— To nam fortunnym trafem przyszło — zapewniła, spłoniona. — A mi już wracać pora...

Miała nadzieję, że elf ją poprosi o pozostanie – i poprosił. Co prawda zdawkowo, lecz jednak: zaproponował wino, skromny poczęstunek. Może by nawet została, kusiło, w końcu po winie wiele się zdarzyć może... Ale musiała jeszcze zgarnąć Cedrika, inaczej cała przykrywka na nic. No i wcale nie była pewna, czy to całe spłoszenie, spłonienie, za-am-ba-ra-so-wa-nie to na pewno dobra sprawa. Zadurzenie ładna rzecz, serce ogrzewa, interesa wszakże bardzo komplikuje, Na błędy wystawia. Interesa z komandami mogła zaś łatwo przypłacić głową, zwłaszcza teraz, po utopieniu tych fiutów. Jeden nieostrożny ruch – a po będzie po niej i po dziewczynach. Lynnti tymczasem czekała, wstawiła już pewnie wodę, ułożyła pościel, będzie wypytywać o plotki, co u Lisa Puszczy, co u chłopców z komand, część z nich przecież kojarzyła przez brata, cała będzie jak małe dziecko podekscytowana. Lynnti też była miłym zadurzeniem, też miała długie, gęste rzęsy, a nie komplikowała niczego.

Kiedy już wygrają, pocieszała się Garwena, wracając z mimo wszystko ciężkim sercem, kiedy się już Loreda przedstawi mrówkom, wtedy, to co innego, wtedy sobie poświętują, potańczą, pośpiewają, a może i inne „po" porobi, wtedy się elfowi te wszystkie razy, gdy zostać nie mogła, przypomni...

* * *

Jak człowiek tak chwilę pomyśli, ile mogła taka Garwena Iorwethowi po jednej nocy jej dziewczynek u Pasów załatwić, to się aż szkoda robi, że twórcy w tę stronę z fabułą spisków i śledztw nie poszli.


	12. Chapter 12

Na mirriel dziewczyny z wielkim wdziękiem się pojedynkowały w moim aktualnym fandomie. Bardzo interesujący pojedynek ("Forma: Drabble lub też pół-drabble, półtora drabble'a, podwójne i potrójne drabble. Chcemy: refleksji na temat wiedzy Triss o przeszłości Geralta, której to wiedzy nie uznała za stosowne mu wyjawić"), żądał, żeby dużo upchnąć w małym. Panie w końcu napisały najkrótszą opcję, drabble, pojedynek się już zakończył, ale że mnie zainspirował, by spróbować podejść do tematu z tymi samymi ograniczeniami, to efekty poniżej.

Swoją drogą, potem w komentarzach się dopiero fascynujący pomysł pojawił, może nawet do upchnięcia w trzystu słowach. Może.

Dziewczynom gratuluję pojedynku i dziękuję za inspirację.

* * *

**Ciemnozielone, wciąga, mętnieje**

* * *

Gorzkie zioła. Moździerz. Rozbić. Geralt wrócił. Zaraz trzeba będzie zalać. Wrzątkiem. Bez Yennefer i bez Ciri, nawet bez pamięci. Złośliwość losu. Stuk-stuk o dno. Może one też wróciły – znów poszukiwania, krew, śmierć, jak lichwiarka, przez-na-cze-nie...

— Co tak mocno ubijasz? — Vesemir. — Trzonek złamiesz.

Yennefer by tak nie chciała, a już na pewno nie Ciri. Ciri pchnęła ich tam, gdzie będą (byli) bezpieczni. Gdzie ich nie dotknie ani historia, ani legendy i Triss to rozumiała aż za dobrze, sama wolałaby niejedno zapomnieć.

Cokolwiek spróbuje o Yennefer powiedzieć, nie odda sprawiedliwości. Jej ani Geraltowi, ani ich m... im razem. A tego Yennefer jej nie wybaczy, potem jeśli się – gdy się, bo przecież skoro on, to i ona, one – spotkają. Yennefer nie wybaczy jej popsucia pierwszego wrażenia, drugiej szansy na pierwsze wrażenie, przedwczesnym opisem. Zresztą, opisy i nadzieje rodzą rozczarowania. Albo tylko obojętność, to nie moje, nie pamiętam. Bez tamtych emocji, tamtych chwil, bez pamięci to przecież tylko kolejna ckliwa ballada Jaskra. Geralt zwykle je zbywał machnięciem ręki, a tego Triss nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła.

Woda wrze. A jeśli się nie spotkają? Wrzucić zioła. Ostry zapach w powietrzu. Maź w garnuszku przypomina wodorosty. Więcej wody. Ani Ciri, ani Yennefer nie chciałyby dla Geralta cierpienia.

Cierpienie Triss nie grało roli, ale chyba aż tak źle jej nie życzyły, by kazać rozgrzebywać. Mieszać, konsystencja wreszcie dobra. Wspomnienia, które powinny być wspólne, dopowiadane w pół słowa, nie relacjonowane, jak Loży. A jeśli się czegoś zapomni i to akurat się okaże najważniejsze? Jest tyle rodzajów strachu, nie pokona się wszystkich. Jest też taka odpowiedzialność, że aż drżą unoszące garnuszek dłonie. Przelać do czarki.

— Wypij, Geralt. Wzmocni cię.

Przyda się z pewnością.

— Zabawne... Te zioła – to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się – przypomniało się – że one nigdy nie bywały takie... słonawe.

Wzruszenie ramion.

— Dobrze pamiętasz, Geralt. Inna woda.

* * *

I w wersji skróconej do stusłówki, w ramach... dopinania siebie pod wezwanie. Żeby było trudniej.

* * *

Gorzkie zioła. Moździerz. Geralt wrócił, słabuje. Zaraz trzeba będzie zalać. Wrzątkiem. Bez Yennefer, bez Ciri. Złośliwość losu. Stuk-stuk o dno. Może one też wróciły – znów poszukiwania, krew, śmierć, jak lichwiarka, przez-na-cze-nie...

— Co tak mocno ubijasz? — Vesemir. — Trzonek złamiesz.

Yennefer by tak nie chciała, a już na pewno nie Ciri. Ciri pchnęła ich tam, gdzie będą (byli) bezpieczni. Gdzie ich nie dotknie ani historia, ani wspomnienia, ani legendy. Triss rozumiała aż za dobrze, sama wolałaby zapomnieć.

— Wypij, Geralt. Wzmocni cię.

— Zabawne... Te zioła – to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale wydaje mi się – przypomniało – one nigdy nie bywały takie... słonawe.

— Pamiętasz dobrze. Inna woda.


End file.
